


Never-Ending Spring

by lavenderangel49



Series: Guardian Companions [2]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Biting, Butt Plugs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Human E. Aster Bunnymund, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Strong Female Characters, sweet talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderangel49/pseuds/lavenderangel49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie’s Perspective of Harsh Winter. </p><p>E. Aster Bunnymund has always been Sophie's favorite Guardian. Now she's finally getting the chance to tell Bunny has she really feels and live out a fantasy.  </p><p>Ages adjusted: Sophie is eighteen. Jamie is twenty-one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            Jamie was an idiot. Sophie knew without a shadow of a doubt that her brother was head-over-heels in love with Jack Frost. He was just too scared to admit it. Sophie’s situation was similar but if she ever got half the chance, she planned on telling E. Aster Bunnymund exactly how she felt.

            Meeting the Easter Bunny had been a childhood dream come true. She’d played with all the Guardians as they oversaw the painting of billions of eggs the day before Easter, but it had been Bunny who had won her heart.

            After that night, she had asked Jamie to read her every book he could find on the Easter Bunny, correcting those that depicted him a normal-sized, cottontail rabbit.

            Sophie had loved to color as a child too. She had drawn hundreds of pictures of the Easter Bunny. It was clear that her favorite childhood hero had become an obsession.

            At age twelve, she toned it down, at least in public, but she continued to draw Bunny in her sketchpad. Simple crayon doodles turned into detailed drawings. Those drawings remained hidden, however, even from Jamie who had begun acting weird whenever one of the Guardians or, more specifically, Jack was mentioned.

            As she had grown, Sophie had come to realize what had changed for Jamie. She wanted to talk to him about it and her own feelings for Bunny, but they weren’t as close as they had been as children.

            When Jamie denounced his belief in front of Jack himself, however, it had been the last straw. Sophie had tried a subtle approach, but Jamie was too stuck in denial to be reasoned with. It was up to Jack to take the situation in hand, and Sophie was all too willing to give the winter spirit a push in the right direction.

 

*

            The next day Sophie went for a walk in the woods. She saw Jack skating on the lake and went to see him.

            “Jack,” Sophie called. Jack looped around and came to a stop in front of her.

            “Hey Sophie,” Jack said, his normally over-exuberant nature muted.

            “Jack, Jamie’s being an ass,” Sophie said bluntly.

            “Sophie!” Jack said, shocked.

            “He can still see you,” Sophie told him, refusing to sugarcoat the truth.

            “What?” Jack said as if someone had punched him in the gut.

            “He’s only pretending that he can’t,” Sophie said.

            “Wait, how do you know?” Jack asked.

            “Because when I forced him to say your name he didn’t call you Jack Frost,” Sophie told him. “He said Jack, the same way he’s always said your name.”

            “Why would he act like he couldn’t see me?” Jack asked, his brow pinching.

            “Because he’s a twat,” Sophie said matter-of-factly.

            “Sophie, language,” Jack admonished.

            “Jamie has a crush on you Jack,” Sophie said.

            “He… does?” Jack stuttered.

            “Majorly,” Sophie said.

            “How can you be sure?” Jack asked, blushing a faint blue.

            “Well, the most obvious reason is I hear him calling your name just about every night,” Sophie told the winter spirit.

            “Why is he calling for me?” Jack asked.

            “He’s masturbating, Jack,” Sophie said pointedly. Jack’s face broke out into a deep blue blush.

            “Sophie!” Jack protested. “How do you know about something like that?”

            “I’m eighteen, Jack,” Sophie said, rolling her eyes. “I’ve taken sex ed.”

            “Sex ed.?” Jack repeated, aghast.

            “Sex education,” Sophie said. “It’s not like we’re having sex in class, Jack. It’s strictly clinical.”

            “Oh,” Jack said, his cheeks still tainted a pale blue. “That doesn’t explain why he would pretend not to see me.”

            “He’s afraid to admit how he feels. And probably afraid you won’t feel the same,” Sophie said. “I’m sure there are plenty of other things on his mind as well. Not that that makes him any less of a coward.”

            “Are you sure he feels that way toward me?” Jack asked, unconvinced.

            “I hear him scream your name all the time,” Sophie said flatly. “It’s the kind of scream you hear when someone just finished taking care of business.”

            “Okay, okay,” Jack said, turning a dark blue once more. “You are too much like a sister for me to hear you talk like that,” Jack grumbled. Sophie smiled.

            “I think you’re going to have to force Jamie to admit he can still see you,” Sophie told him.

            “I think I can do that,” Jack said, a devious smirk lighting his face.

            “I believe you can,” Sophie said with a smile. “Have fun,” she said. Jack took his staff in hand and flew into the air.

 

*

 

            Sophie nodded to herself, confident Jack would be able to handle things from there.

            “Now if only I could only find Bunny and tell him it’s his name I call out in the middle of the night,” Sophie muttered to herself.

            A large hole suddenly opened up beside her on the ground. Sophie’s stomach did a little flip as she looked down at it.

            “Bunny?” Sophie asked softly, scanning the area for any sign of the six-foot, tattooed Pooka.

            “You were sayin’ you had somethin’ to say to me?” Bunny’s rich Australian accent coming from directly behind her sent a thrilling shiver of delight down to Sophie’s core.

            Sophie took a calming breath, trying to ignore the liquid heat that had pooled between her legs. She didn’t turn to face Aster yet, it was more exciting to know he was standing behind her, tall and imposing and sinfully gorgeous.

            “How much did you hear?” Sophie asked, attempting to keep her voice steady.

            “I heard enough,” Bunny told her. Sophie nodded her acknowledgement. His accent was thicker than she remembered. She wondered if it was due to his current state.

            “I wanted to tell you that I play with myself using a vibrator with rabbit ears for the clit stimulator. I fuck myself as hard as I can with it while imagining you’re the one screwing me from behind,” Sophie described, closing her eyes to picture the scene better. She heard Bunny take in a sharp breath and grinned.

            “Crikey, Sophie,” Aster groaned under is breath. “Where did you get a vibrator?”

            “A sex store,” Sophie said with a shrug. She turned and smiled up at Bunny. “They have all sorts of fun toys. Did you know you could buy a bunny tail butt plug? You have to buy the ears separate though.”

            “You’re saying you have one,” Aster said, his eyes narrowing. Sophie swore she saw his nose twitch.

            “Yes,” Sophie said with a coy smile. “Although I have a feeling the house is occupied, so you’ll have to wait to see it.”

            Bunny regarded her with a long, heated stare. Sophie gave him an arched look in return as the corner of her mouth curved sensually.

            “I suppose that’ll give us somethin’ to look forward to,” Bunny said. Sophie felt her womanhood quake in anticipation.

            “Yes it will,” Sophie agreed. “Now I’ve grown tired of winter. Let’s go back to your place and hole up until spring.” Aster laughed.

            “All right, we’ll go to the Warren,” Bunny agreed, taking Sophie’s hand in his paw. The fur on the back of his paw felt silky under her fingers. “Whenever you’re ready,” Aster said.

            Sophie looked at the hole beside her and hopped in, followed closely by Aster. She could barely contain her excitement as the tunnel wound its way through the Earth leading to an opening in the side of a hill.

            Bright sunlight with moss-covered Sentinels scattered among the flower-strewn hills was the sight that greeted her. It was just the way she remembered it from years ago.

            “At last,” Sophie said, spinning around, jumping up, and throwing her arms around Bunny’s neck so she could kiss him soundly on the lips. Aster wrapped his arms around her, holding her in place and returning the passionate embrace. His calm composure remained intact despite Sophie’s eager advances.

            “I’ve been waiting forever to do this,” Sophie murmured, nuzzling against the thick ruff of fur about his neck and shoulders. “Come on, Bunny, hurry up and deflower me, right here against the wall.” A chuckle rumbled up from deep within Aster’s chest.

            “Slow down, Sophie. There are a few details we need to discuss first,” he told her.

            “If you try to tell me we have to wait because I’m still just a child, I’ve got news for you,” Sophie said, pushing back her shoulders and grinding her hips against Bunny where she had her legs wrapped around his waist.

            “I know you’re not a child,” Bunny said, his voice and heated gaze saying it all. “That’s why we need to have this conversation.” Aster’s grip tightened on Sophie’s hips. “There’s somethin’ you need to understand before entering into a relationship with a Guardian.”

            Sophie’s lips quirked as she studied Bunny’s face with an amused and downright mischievous arch of her brow.

            “Go on,” Sophie prompted.

            “Guardians are magical beings commonly known as fey, and any companion we take will be eternally tied to us,” Aster explained. “In short, you would also become fey.” Sophie’s brow rose with intrigue. “I’m sure you’re familiar with Christmas fables that make reference to a Mrs. Claus.”

            “North has a wife,” Sophie realized.

            “Indeed he does,” Aster confirmed. “Nora, a benevolent yet fierce woman capable of putting the great North St. Nicholas in his place with one look.” Sophie laughed, her eyes sparkling. “Qualities, I believe, you share,” Bunny said. Sophie twirled her fingers through the long tufts of fur on either side of his face.

            “It’s very possible,” Sophie conceded, looking up at Aster through her lashes with a smirk. Aster returned the grin.

            “You have time to decide whether or not to be my companion in its official title,” Aster said, staying on task while maintaining his composure despite the alluring tilt of Sophie’s head.

            “What happens when I decide?” Sophie asked, raking her fingers down the expanse of Bunny’s neck.

            “If you choose to become my companion, there is a ceremony that will mark you as mine,” Aster said, his self-control wavering. His paw dipped down to cup Sophie’s ass. “If you choose not to, then everything will carry on as normal.”

            “Hmm,” Sophie mused, sliding her fingers through the ruff of Bunny’s chest. “I like the sound of that.” Aster’s whole body shuddered and he rocked his hips against Sophie’s pliant body.

            “So what about in the mean time?” Sophie asked, leaning in to nip at the underside of Aster’s chin. “Can we still make with the naughty business?”

            “I’m all yours,” Aster assured her, gently nibbling at the shell of her ear. Sophie went hot all over.

            “Good,” Sophie said, grabbing the hem of her shirt in both hands and pulling it over her head. She was wearing a baby blue bra with the playboy bunny logo printed in black on the cup.

            “Lucky for you, I chose to wear my favorite bra today.” Aster groaned and dropped down to kiss and nip at Sophie’s neck and exposed collarbone.

            “You’re a positively grouse shelia,” Aster husked out.

            “I’ll take that as a compliment,” Sophie presumed, her eyes glinting dangerously.

            “It’s meant as one,” Aster said, running his paws up her naked sides.

            “You’re gorgeous, darlin’, kind, and outspoken, and absolutely lovely.” Aster trailed his lips across her chest to the rise of her breast.

            “Your sweet, dazzling smile.” He dragged his tongue across her supple flesh.

            “Warm spring green eyes.” He ran the pad of his thumb along the cup of her bra where it met creamy skin.

            “Your brilliant, assertive confidence.”

            Sophie moaned softly when Aster pushed aside the cupped fabric and rasped his tongue over one dusky nipple. He closed his lips around her nipple drawing the peaked flesh into his mouth and sucking steadily at it.

            “Mm, Bunny, that feels amazing,” Sophie murmured, raking her hands through the fur on the back of his head. She brought her fingers to the base of Bunny’s ears and rubbed in firm, circular strokes.

            “Uhhhg,” Aster groaned. “Clever girl, you know just where to touch.”

            Sophie grinned, and ran the furry shell of his ears between her fingers and thumb.

            “I wondered if your ears would be an erogenous zone,” Sophie commented, playing with the tips of both ears. Another groan and shudder wracked Aster’s frame.

            “I hoped they would be,” she whispered in a seductive, throaty voice. “It made me so hot thinking about all the things I could do to your ears.”

            Sophie put her hands on Aster’s shoulders to boost herself up high enough that she could take one ear tip between her teeth and suck on the downy soft cusp.

            “Sophie, you’re going to bring this whole session to a mind-shattering halt a lot faster than you might like if you keep doing that,” Aster warned. His voice had turned gravely from pleasure. The sound of it caused Sophie’s naughty bits to quaver.

            “Would that be so bad?” she asked, nibbling on the furry tip in thought. “All right, I suppose I can behave,” she said, releasing Aster’s ear in favor of sliding her fingers down the well-defined muscles of his arms.

            “Hop to it, Bunny. Pop my cherry with your well-endowed cherry-pitter,” Sophie murmured with a saucy grin. Aster chuckled.

            “Bloody hell, Sophie, when did you get that mouth of yours?” Bunny asked, although he sounded far from disapproving.

            “About the time I discovered the joys of the Internet in the form of highly explicit smut,” Sophie shrugged, “but don’t worry. You’re the only one privy to this extremely filthy mouth of mine, and I’d be happy to show you just how filthy it can be.” Sophie grinned.

            “Bloody tease,” Aster groaned, his hips rolling up to meet hers.

            “It’s only teasing if you don’t follow through,” Sophie whispered in a dark voice into Bunny’s ear. A guttural rumble rose from the back of his throat.

            “I want to be inside your flower, Sophie,” Aster told her. A delicate shade of pink bloomed on Sophie’s cheeks.

            “You say the nicest things, Bunny,” Sophie replied with a lustful smile. “I’m going to need to lose more clothing, if that’s the case.”

            Aster set her down, but couldn’t bring himself to take his paws away from her soft, curving frame. Sophie worked around his roaming caress, unhooking her bra and tossing it to the soft grass before ridding herself of her pants to reveal her multi-colored pastel, polka dotted boyshorts.

            “They’re really comfortable,” Sophie mumbled, her chin dipping bashfully in a sudden bout of nerves.

            “You are stunning, and they are positively charming,” Aster assured her, pressing as kiss below her ear. Sophie giggled and inclined her head to one side with a demure glow in her eyes.

            “Honesty, Bunny, you’re spoiling me with all this sweet-talk,” Sophie said.

            “Get used to it,” Aster told her. Sophie smiled and slid her fingers under the waistband of her panties, slipping them down her legs until they pooled at her feet.

            Bunny admired the soft thatch of hair nestled between Sophie’s legs and met Sophie’s timid gaze through the fan of her lashes.

            “Ravishing,” Aster stated in fashion that implied further embellishment was wholly unnecessary. Sophie laughed, her face heating with a rosy blush.

            “You’d say that regardless,” Sophie accused, stepping forward to run her hands through the fur covering Aster’s torso.

            “It would be true regardless,” Bunny insisted with a collected air of certainty. Sophie’s face turned a deeper shade of pink.

            “Bunny, if you don’t take me right now, I’m going to climb on top of you and use you to fuck myself,” Sophie warned him. Aster smirked.

            “That sounds more like an incentive than a threat,” Bunny remarked.

            “Are you going to put your mouth to good use? Or do you want me to ride your cock like a brumby?” Sophie demanded.

            “Fuck,” Bunny swore under his breath.

            “I intend to,” Sophie said, clenching her fingers in Bunny’s fur and pulling him down to his haunches. She was pleased to find her words and actions were just the trick needed to unsheathe Bunny’s tapered cock from its confines.

            “Now we’re getting somewhere,” Sophie declared in satisfaction. She climbed into Bunny’s lap and ground her wet heat against Aster’s rigid prick.

            “Are you going to do the honors or shall I?” Sophie asked with an inviting arch of her brow, rubbing her dripping vulva against the peaked tip of Aster’s cock.

            Bunny abruptly caught Sophie’s hips, clutching them tightly for a moment while holding himself still as he reigned in the remnants of his self-control.

            “I will,” Aster said. The authority in his voice sent a wave liquid heat through Sophie’s core. Bunny lowered Sophie down onto his cock, taking care to ease into her at a slow, steady pace.

            Sophie moaned and her eyes fluttered shut as Aster’s shaft stretched her inner walls. Bunny’s length was quite impressive, and it was a far cry from the relatively short length of her rabbit vibrator.

            Sophie’s mouth fell open and she keened softly.

            “Doin’ all right?” Bunny asked her, holding her aloft.

            “I’d be even better if you kept going,” Sophie informed him, pushing against Aster’s hold.

            “Anything you say,” Aster chuckled and continued to lower her gently down.

            Once she was fully seated on Bunny’s lap, Sophie circled her hips with a contented moan. This prompted Aster to groan, his hips twitching up with the need to start thrusting deep inside Sophie’s quim.

            “It’s time to live up to the phrase, ‘fuck like bunnies’,” Sophie said, rocking her hips.

            “Careful, darlin’, this buck might be a little more than you can handle on the first go,” Aster warned her with a sly smirk.

            “Try me,” Sophie challenged, the corner of her lip curving into a deviant grin.

            “All right, love, if that’s what you want,” Aster said.

            He lifted her up and let her fall back down, controlling her descent only slightly. Sophie moaned and clamped down around Bunny’s prick. Aster repeated the motion, gradually picking up speed until he was slamming her onto his cock with every pass.

            Sophie dug her fingers into Bunny’s fur and let out an uninhibited moan.

            “Ahhh, Bunny,” Sophie mewled. The walls of her pussy were clamping down tighter and tighter around Aster’s dick as he pounded into her depths. The pleasurable ache of her womanhood intensified along with the pressure.

            Aster drove her to the peak of orgasm where it finally crested, sending waves of searing hot pleasure through her core and every nerve of her body. Sophie moaned uncontrollably, thrashing atop Bunny and tossing her head back. Aster slowed, barely rolling his hips as Sophie came back down from her climax.

            “Holy fucking shit, Bunny,” Sophie said on a heavy exhale. The absolute satisfaction she had achieved robbed her of any desire to move. She narrowed her eyes, her brow scrunching in suspicion.

            “You weren’t even going as fast as you could, were you?” Sophie accused.

            “Not even close,” Aster agreed, smiling at his worn-out temptress. “We can work up to that.”

            Sophie grunted and sagged forward, planting her palms against Bunny’s furry chest.

            “Come on, let’s do you now,” Sophie said, using her last remaining strength to push herself up on trembling legs and sink back down again.

            “Let me,” Aster offered, grasping her hips and guiding her up and down on his length. Sophie keened softly and nodded her acceptance.

            “You’re beautiful, Sophie,” Aster said, steadily plunging into her depths. “You have a radiant afterglow about you. The warmth of your peach is drawing me in, hugging my todger snugly until you’ve milked it to release.”

            Sophie whimpered and wet her lips with the tip of her tongue.

            “I’ve wanted this for so long,” Sophie mumbled, forcing her heavy-lidded eyes open. A trembling hand lifted to play with the base of Bunny’s ear. “Wanted you, Bunny.” Aster groaned appreciatively.

            “Gonna make you mine, if I get my way,” Aster told her, pulling her hips into the rolling piston of his hips. “Kiss every inch of your skin, make you scream for me.”

            Aster lifted her up until his prick sprang loose from her warm folds and clutched her tight as his seed fell across her back. Sophie hummed and snuggled into Bunny’s fur.

            “You could’ve cum inside,” Sophie mumbled, rubbing her cheek against his neck ruff.

            “Didn’t think we were quite ready for a litter of ankle-bitters runnin’ around,” Bunny replied with a lazy drawl, running his paw through the golden hair splayed out across her back.

            Sophie’s brow stitched and she pushed herself up to look Aster in the eye.

            “I can have your children?” Sophie asked.

            “I’m a Guardian, darling,” Bunny told her. “If not now, certainly when,” Aster caught himself with a small smile, “if you become my companion. The choice to have children will be yours.” Sophie gave Bunny a sweet smile and settled back down, twirling her fingers around a tuft of his fur.

            “I wouldn’t be opposed to a few baby Bunnies,” Sophie said, looking up at Bunny through her lashes. Aster grinned.

            “I’d love that, darlin’,” he said, placing a series of kisses behind her ear. The long fur of his cheeks tickled Sophie’s neck and she giggled and squirmed from over stimulation. Bunny just kept grinning and nuzzled deeper against her neck, his kisses turning to broad swipes of his semi-rough tongue.

            Sophie arched her neck to give Aster better access and settled in to enjoy the relaxing show of affection. Bunny rubbed his chin against hers and placed small, nibbling licks behind her ear and down the column of her neck.

            “Perhaps we should get you cleaned up and back to the den before you fall asleep on me, love,” Bunny whispered into her ear after Sophie’s eyes had begun to droop.

            “Mm,” Sophie hummed agreeably. Aster lifted her and helped her shift until she was draped across his back. Sophie fisted her hands in the long fur across his shoulders to secure herself as Aster loped over to a sparkling stream trickling its way through the valley.

            Aster guided Sophie into the cool waters, cupping his paw and letting water spill down her lower back to wash away his seed. Once she was cleaned to his satisfaction, Bunny helped her back onto his back and made his way to his burrow at the center of the Warren.

            “Here you go, darlin’,” Bunny said, easing her into a soft nest of grass and his own fur. Once Sophie was comfortable, Aster curled in behind her. “Rest well, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to botch an attempt at an Australian accent so you’ll have to use your imagination.
> 
> I haven't read any of the Guardian books (although I would love to!), so I'm making up and going off of what I can find on the Internet about Bunny's past. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

            Sophie woke to feelings of warmth and security. She smiled at the sound of deep, even breaths coming from behind her that indicated Aster was still asleep. Bunny’s chest followed the curve of her back, and he had fallen asleep with his nose buried in her hair.

            Sophie twisted around and pressed her face into Bunny’s neck ruff. She loved the feel of his soft, warm fur against her cheek.

            “Did you sleep well, love?” Aster asked, his low voice laden with tenderness.

            “I always sleep well with Bunny at my side,” Sophie said, grinning, “but you’re a definite an upgrade from my ragged toy bunny.” Aster chuckled.

            “I would happily be your snuggle bunny for the rest of my days,” Bunny said. Sophie snickered and wormed her arms under Aster’s own, cuddling deeper into his fur.

            “I’ll hold you to that,” Sophie advised. “I expect cuddles on demand, and I get to call you my snuggle bunny even in front of others.” Bunny laughed.

            “Whatever my beloved, eternal sunshine desires,” Aster said. Sophie smirked.

            “Careful what you say, Bunny,” Sophie told him archly. “I have a lot of desires.”

            “You have my wholehearted assurance that I will do my best to fulfill them all,” Aster promised. A rosy blush blossomed across Sophie’s face.

            “You are impossibly good-natured,” Sophie informed him, running her hand down Bunny’s chest in fluid strokes.

            “No, there’s just nothing I wouldn’t do for you,” Aster told her in earnest sincerity. Her flush deepened and spread down Sophie’s neck. Bunny’s passionate gaze sent Sophie’s stomach fluttering, and she broke eye contact in favor of memorizing the pattern of tattooed fur on his arms.

            “Sweet-talking pooka,” Sophie mumbled, tracing the darker tracks of fur. Aster chuckled.

            “Are you hungry, love?” Bunny asked, extracting himself from Sophie’s grasp. “I’ll go fix us somethin’ to eat.”

            “Thank you, Bunny,” Sophie said, snuggling down into the nest of fur and grass.   She lay there, enjoying the warmth for a few minutes before crawling out of bed and wandering outside. The sun and summer breeze felt heavenly on her bare skin.

            Sophie had never been particularly modest about her body, and so she felt no qualms walking nude through the Warren when there was no one around but her, Bunny, and the Sentinels.

            Her trek led her back to the entrance of the tunnel where she and Bunny had made love. She stooped to gather her clothes then continued her stroll, ultimately circling back to the burrow. Bunny was setting out dishes on the dining room table when Sophie wandered in.

            “I would have gotten those for you,” Bunny told her, coming over to place a kiss on her temple.

            “I know you would have,” Sophie said, her eyes shining with love as she smiled up at Bunny, “but it’s beautiful out and I wanted to enjoy the nice weather.” Aster chuckled and pulled out a chair for Sophie to sit in.

            “I made an egg and cheese soufflé with a blend of avocado, black beans, corn, and salsa on the side, and a strawberry smoothie,” Aster said, presenting the dish.

            “This looks delicious,” Sophie told Bunny, her mouth watering appreciatively. She picked up her fork and dug in, moaning gratefully at the taste. Bunny grinned and sat down to eat as well.

            “How about we pop back to my room after we eat, so I can pick up a few things,” Sophie suggested with a flirtatious grin. “Specifically a certain bunny tail of mine.” Aster looked up from his meal, his eyes burning with lust.

            “By all means,” Bunny agreed. Sophie smirked and continued eating, doing her best to savor the exquisite food despite her eager excitement.

            Aster cleared away the dishes after they had finished then led the way to the tunnel, opening a rabbit hole in the floor of Sophie’s room.

            “This will just take a minute,” Sophie said, grabbing a duffel bag and tossing some clothes and essentials inside. She glanced over her shoulder at Bunny.

            “I meant what I said about holing up at the Warren,” Sophie told him. Aster ran his paw down Sophie’s back and nodded.

            “That’s fine by me,” he said, traces of a grin pulling at the corner of his lips. “I love having you there.”

            Sophie nodded and went back to work. She pulled a small trunk out from under her bed and opened the lid, shielding its contents from Bunny. Aster did, however, catch a glimpse of a fuzzy, white tail before it disappeared into Sophie’s bag.

            “All right, that should hold me for a while,” Sophie said, zipping her duffel closed and going back to the rabbit hole. Aster followed her back to the burrow.

            “I’ll ask North to build a chest of drawers for you,” Bunny said since there was no where for Sophie to store her belongings.

            “That would be wonderful,” Sophie said, “but I can make do until then.” She set her duffel bag on the floor near the nest of bedding.

            “So what do you say, Bunny?” Sophie asked, rooting through her bag and pulling out the furry butt plug. “Want to see this in action?” Aster’s gaze became instantly heated, giving his eyes an almost feral appearance.

            “Very much so,” Aster said. Sophie grinned and began to strip. She retrieved lube from her bag and held up the butt plug.

            “Allow me,” Aster said. The request held a note of command that created a ripple of heat, which ran through Sophie’s lower body. She handed the butt plug and lube over and turned to brace herself against the wall.

            Bunny ran both paws down her back and over the curve of her backside.

            “You have such a lovely arse, darlin’,” Aster said, leaning down to murmur the words in her ear. His fur caressed her back and Sophie keened softly. Bunny gently squeezed and massaged the ripe swell of her ass.

            Bunny stepped back and placed his paws on either side of her ass, spreading her cheeks apart to reveal the pucker between them. Sophie felt a light brush of fur against her backside then let out a wanton moan when she felt Bunny’s tongue lapping at her entrance.

            “Ohhh fuck, Bunny,” Sophie groaned, letting her head fall forward as she arched her back to give Aster better access. Bunny pressed against the ring of muscles, probing her depths and eliciting another throaty moan from his lover.

            Bunny took his time loosening the constricted passage before he withdrew and sucked firmly at the fluttering pucker.

            “Love your pretty rosebud,” Bunny murmured, dragging his tongue across it once more. Sophie whimpered, her legs trembling from the intense arousal flooding her nether regions.

            “Gonna put your cute little tail in now,” Aster said. Sophie heard him apply the lube and then felt the chilly tip come to rest at her entrance. The toy slipped in easily, causing Sophie to moan at the pleasant sensation of fullness the plug provided.

            “You look positively fetching with a tail, love,” Aster told her. His voice had a dark, rich quality that reminded Sophie of honey.

            “Bunny, I need you inside me right now,” Sophie said, her own voice shaky with need. She spun to face him and switched positions, urging him to the floor with his back to the wall.

            “Is that how naughty girls ask for what they want?” Bunny chided with a suggestive grin.

            “No, this is how naughty girls **take** what they want,” Sophie told him shamelessly, climbing into his lap and grinding down.

            Aster groaned and his cock unsheathed, springing up against Sophie’s quim. Sophie centered herself over Aster’s prick and dropped her hips, letting his tapered shaft plunge into her wet heat.

            “Crickey, Sophie,” Aster grunted as his hips rocked forward without his consent. Sophie gave Bunny a lewd smirk and continued working herself on Aster’s hard shaft.

            A muffled whoosh of air was all the warning the two lovers had before the door to the burrow swung open.

            “Hey Bunny, guess what!” Jack shouted. The silence seemed drawn-out although it only lasted a second before the door slammed shut once more.

            The groan Sophie let out was of a decided unsexy nature as she pushed herself off Bunny’s lap. Sophie snagged a robe from her duffel bag, not bothering to remove the bunny tail from her ass as she tied the sash and went to the door.

            Jamie averted his eyes immediately after seeing her and his face turned a deep crimson.

            “Please tell me you’re wearing something under that,” Jamie mumbled.

            “What’s so important that you two had to come busting in like a pair of hooligans and interrupt our romantic evening?” Sophie demanded, glaring at the two males.

            “We wanted to tell Bunny the good news,” Jack said, somewhat abashed.

            “What, that you’re finally doing it? Congratulations on the mind-blowing sex. Thanks for ruining ours,” Sophie said, heavy sarcasm lacing her voice.

            “Sophie!” Jamie protested, his eyes wide at Sophie’s choice of words.

            “Don’t you ‘Sophie!’ me, Jamie Bennett,” Sophie told him in a sharp tone. “I know the two of you were banging each other’s brains out not less than an hour ago.”

            “Oh my god,” Jamie choked, burying his face in his hands.

            Sophie heard Aster approach and felt his paw on her shoulder.

            “Sophie,” Bunny chided gently before addressing Jack. “That’s terrific news. Congratulation, mate.”

            “Uh, thanks,” Jack muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

            “Yes, congratulations. It certainly took you long enough,” Sophie declared.

            “Okay, okay, Soph. You’ve made your point,” Jamie grumbled.

            “I hope so,” Sophie said. Then her piercing stare gave way to a warm smile. “Well done. You make an excellent pair.”    

            “Thanks, Sophie,” Jamie said, returning her smile. Sophie nodded her acceptance then gave the pair a stern look.

            “Now if you two don’t mind, we were in the middle of something,” she told them pointedly. Jamie’s face went crimson.

            “Sophie! I didn’t need to know that,” Jamie complained.

            “Given that you barged in on us, I thought you would have realized what we were doing,” Sophie remarked with an arched lift of her bow.

            “Please stop,” Jamie said pleaded.

            “You’re the ones still standing at our door,” Sophie pointed out. “Enjoy the rest of your evening, guys.” Sophie closed the door with a devious turn of her lips and directed her grin at Bunny.

            “I’d certainly like to get back to enjoying ours,” she said, pushing at Aster’s chest and guiding him back over to the soft bedding. She paused upon hearing the muffled sound of voices continuing to chatter on the doorstep. Sophie’s eyes narrowed.

            “If you pervs want to listen in, be my guest. But shut up!” she called over her shoulder. Her words were met with silence followed shortly by peels of laughter that faded into the distance.

            “I figured that would do the trick,” Sophie said with a sly smile. She tossed her robe to the side and turned to sit backward in Bunny’s lap.

            “Thought you might like to enjoy the view,” Sophie tossed over her shoulder, wiggling the bunny tail seated within her.

            Aster gave her a husky groan, his eyes fixed on the furry appendage. He took hold of her hips and sheathed himself inside her, basking in the tight heat of her womanhood.         Sophie rode Bunny to completion, her tail jiggling with every bounce of her hips. Aster followed soon after, spilling his release across the dirt floor in front of them.

            “You are an absolute treasure, darlin’,” Aster murmured into her ear, pulling her down into the bedding and bringing her to his chest.

            “I’m yours, Bunny. Always,” Sophie said, snuggling into his fur.


	3. Chapter 3

            Sophie woke to the smell of the meal Aster was preparing. She decided to forgo getting dressed. Her robe would suffice as a guard against dropping hot food in her lap.

            “Good morning, love,” Aster greeted her, sneaking away from the stove to give her a kiss on the temple.

            “Mm, morning,” Sophie said, weaving her fingers into his fur as she hugged the Pooka close. She rubbed her cheek against his fur, savoring the warmth before releasing him so he could return to the stove.

            “North has called a meeting of the Guardians,” Aster said as he flipped the corn cakes he was preparing, “to celebrate Jack and Jamie’s new relationship. You are welcome to come along.”

            Bunny turned the tomatoes he was roasting and checked on the well-seasoned sausages that were sizzling in the pan.

            “I plan on announcing our relationship at the meeting, if you’re comfortable with it,” Bunny said.

            “That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Sophie said, wrapping her arms around Bunny and pressing up against his back.

            They ate the food Aster had prepared then made their way to the Pole.

            “This way,” Bunny said, leading Sophie upstairs and down one of the hallways.    “Bunny, welcome,” North said when Aster appeared in the doorway of the meeting room.

            “I brought someone with me,” Aster said, stepping aside to reveal Sophie. North’s dark eyebrows rose in surprise and Tooth flitted higher to see around him.

            “Hello,” Sophie said with a somewhat shy smile.

            “Sophie,” Tooth said, recognizing the younger Bennett child. Tooth’s eyes widened and her crown feathers flared up. “Does this mean…”

            “Jack’s not the only one who wants to take a companion,” Aster said, turning to meet Sophie’s eyes. Sophie gave him a tender smile and stepped forward to take Bunny’s paw, entwining their fingers together.

            “This is fantastic news!” North declared with exuberance, throwing his hands out and capturing Bunny in his great arms.

            “Oi, hold on…” Bunny protested, but he couldn’t escape North’s hold. Tooth’s crown feathers had lowered and her face was pinched into a worried expression.

            “North!” Jack’s voice echoed from another room of the workshop.

            “Down hall, Jack!” North called out, releasing Bunny. While North’s attention was diverted Aster took a prudent step out of his reach.

           

*

            Jack and Jamie entered the room side by side. When Jamie’s eyes landed on his sister his jaw dropped in surprise.

            “Sophie?” Jamie said in bewilderment. “What are you doing here?”

            “The same as you,” Sophie told him. “Although it is in regards to a different Guardian.” Bunny smirked and Jack laughed out right.

            “Guess we should have seen that coming,” Jack said, grinning.

            “All the more reason to celebrate!” North said, ushering Jack and Jamie to their seats. “Everyone sit, Sandy should be here soon.”

            Elves came over and offered Jack, Jamie, Sophie, and Bunny eggnog. Jack snatched up two for himself and Jamie laughed at him.

            Not a moment later, the small, golden Guardian entered with a smile and a wave.

            “Sandy! Come in,” North said with a sweeping motion of his hand. “Now a toast, to commemorate joyous occasion.”

            The elves brought Sandy eggnog and everyone raised their glass. They spent the rest of the evening laughing and sharing stories.

            “Bunny was covered from ear to toe,” North said, shaking with laughter at the end of one particularly funny story.

            “All right, all right, everyone go ahead and have a good laugh,” Aster griped although his expression was tender as he watched Sophie trying to stifle her laughter behind her hand. Sophie’s eyes sparkled with mischief as she met Bunny’s gaze.

            Things quieted down as the elves made their rounds and replaced empty glasses with full ones. Tooth, who had been unusually quiet, rose and flitted over to Sophie’s side.

            “Sophie, may I speak with you in the hall?” she requested. Sophie gave her a curious look but nodded without hesitation.         

            “Sure,” Sophie said, getting up from her seat and following Tooth out.

 

*

 

            Tooth led her down the hall and then turned to face her.

            “Sophie, has Bunny talked to you about this?” Tooth asked, her wings fluttering in quick pulses behind her. A kind smile spread across Sophie’s face.

            “About what it would mean to become his companion?” Sophie asked. “Yes. He told me I would become fey if I chose to remain at his side. That when I decided, a ceremony would be held to mark me as his companion.”

            “That’s right,” Tooth said. “The mark must be renewed every year. If it is allowed to fade you will become mortal once more. But even if the mark fades, you would still be tied to him for the rest of your life. Are you prepared for that? Can you be sure you want to commit yourself entirely to him?”

            “Yes,” Sophie answered firmly and without hesitation. “Bunny gave me time to decide and I appreciate that, but in my heart I already know what my answer will be. I don’t know if I can even hope to describe it. I felt drawn to him, connected, even before I met him.

            “Easter has always been special to me. One of my earliest memories was of hunting for eggs on Easter morning and hoping to see the Easter Bunny.”

            “And what if, Manny forbid, something happens to Bunny?” Tooth prompted. “If the children stopped believing or if Pitch…” Tooth shuddered. “A Guardian can only mark one person. None of the other Guardians would be able to keep you from becoming mortal. And then you would be alone in a world that has grown and changed in your absence.”

            “That is not a risk exclusive to the Guardians,” Sophie pointed out. “I love Aster, and I wish to spend whatever time we have on this world together with him.”

            Tooth pursed her lips and her feathers ruffled subtly as she considered what Sophie had said.

            “There is more to Aster than the gentle and kind Bunny you know,” Tooth said.

            “I’m sure there is,” Sophie nodded. “Everyone has different facets to their personality. Being in love is to possess a willingness to accept a person no matter their flaws or the baggage that comes with them.” Tooth studied her face.

            “All right. But please take the time Bunny has offered before you choose,” Tooth urged. “It’s a momentous decision to make at such a young age.”

            “I will,” Sophie promised. Tooth nodded and turned to go back. “Tooth, I do have a couple of questions.” The fairy pivoted and tilted her head to the side in silent query.

            “You said a Guardian can only mark one person,” Sophie said.  “Do you mean in their lifetime or at a time?” Tooth’s wings flitted behind her in what appeared to be unease.

            “At a time,” Tooth said. “If something happens to a Guardian’s companion or things don’t work out, it is possible for the Guardian to take another companion.” Sophie nodded to herself.

            “What if a Guardian and their companion have children?” Sophie asked. “What becomes of them?”

            “Their children are born fey,” Tooth said. “Which means if, for whatever reason, you were to become mortal, you would never be able to see any children you had again.”

            “I understand,” Sophie said, meeting Tooth’s eye. The feathers atop Tooth’s head rose and fell once before she nodded in acceptance.

            “That’s all I need to know for now,” Sophie said. “We can go back in if you’d like.” Sophie followed Tooth back into the meeting room and went to Bunny’s side, smiling reassuringly when he looked to see if all was well.

 

*

 

            “Jamie,” Tooth said. Jamie fidgeted and took a step closer to Jack.

            “Hold on,” Jack said, putting his arm out in front of Jamie in a protective gesture. “What is all this secrecy about, Tooth?” he demanded, giving the fairy a hard look.

            “If you disapprove of Jamie and I being together just go ahead and say so, and we’ll get out of your hair.”

            “It’s nothing like that, Jack,” Tooth said, her wings flapping erratically behind her. “It’s just that I don’t think you realize the implications of dating Jamie.”

            “What do you mean?” Jack asked, gripping his staff more tightly. Sandy provided the helpful image of two figures that resembled Jamie and Jack then the image of a piece of rope being tied into a knot.

            “You want us to get married?” Jack asked incredulously. Jamie’s face turned bright red. “We just started dating!”

            “Not right away,” Sophie said to appease the distraught winter Guardian and her brother.

            “Don’t you think that’s rushing things a bit, Soph?” Jamie mumbled.

            “There’s no real rush,” Sophie said. “It’s just something to take into consideration.” Sophie rounded the table and Jack lowered his arm, allowing the younger Bennett sibling to approach her brother.

            “We’re mortal, Jamie. No, hold on, I’m not finished,” she chided when both Jack and Jamie’s faces fell. “Guardians have the ability to take a companion, which will make their partner into an honorary fey, as I understand it.” She glanced at Bunny for conformation and he nodded.

            “So we’ll become spirits like Jack was before he became a Guardian?” Jamie asked, his brow knitting together.

            “Yes,” Bunny confirmed.

            “Unable to be seen by humans,” Tooth added. “That includes your family and friends.” Jamie’s frown deepened and he looked between Sophie and Bunny.

            “You don’t have to decide anything right now,” Sophie assured him. She knew Jamie wanted to speak with her privately as well. “The two of you can talk it over.” Jamie nodded, looking to Jack who nodded immediately and took Jamie’s hand for added reassurance.

            “You have as much time as you need,” North told them. Sophie caught the peeved look he shot in Tooth’s direction but it passed quickly. “This is meant to be joyous occasion.”

 

*

 

            Despite North’s best efforts, the shadow of doubt and worry had dampened the mood and soon after Jack and Jamie left, disappearing into the wind.

            “Tooth. A word,” North said in a brusque tone, proceeding Tooth from the room. “You just had to go and ruin celebrations!” North accused in a booming voice that carried down the hall.

            “I’m just being realistic!” Tooth defended in a raised voice before a door slammed and their voices were muffled.

            “Well, that’s our cue,” Bunny said, opening up a hole in the floor. “Sandy, you sticking around?”

            Sandy nodded, displaying the image of North and Tooth reconciling and parting ways after shaking hands.

            “Good luck with that,” Aster said, holding his hand out to Sophie.

            “Thank you for staying to make sure they clear the air,” Sophie said to the eldest Guardian. Sandy smiled and nodded to her.

            “Where to?” Bunny asked.

            “Your place,” Sophie said. “I’ll text Mom and let her know I’m staying at a friend’s house.”

            The moon was out when they arrived at the Warren and the stars were bright in the sky. Sophie urged Bunny to lie in the grass with her and look up at them.

            “Have you ever had a companion before?” Sophie asked her voice hushed compared the night sounds going on around them.

            “Not a mortal one,” Bunny said in an equally mellow tone.

            “Another Pooka?” Sophie asked gently, rolling on her side to face Bunny. Aster breathed in the fresh, night air.

            “Calla,” Bunny said, the name sounding like a prayer on his lips. “I named the Calla lily after her.”

            “She must have been elegant,” Sophie speculated. “And lovely.”

            “Soft, white fur,” he said. “Gorgeous, golden eyes.” Aster smiled up at the sky then turned his head toward Sophie. “Did you know Calla lilies are poisonous?”

            “No, I didn’t,” Sophie said.

            “Not many realized my Calla was a first-rate and lethal warrior either,” Aster smiled fondly. His expression then turned bittersweet. “Calla lilies are also a popular flower at funerals.” Sophie scooted closer and nestled against Bunny’s fur, wrapping her arms around his torso.

            “I’m sorry if I brought up painful memories,” Sophie said.

            “Not all painful memories are bad,” Aster said. “I think of Calla from time to time. She was killed along with the rest of our clan by Pitch a long time ago.” Sophie ran her hand through the thick on Bunny’s chest.

            After a while, Sophie drifted off with her face buried in Bunny’s fur. Bunny carried her back to his burrow and curled up with her on the bed of grass and fur.


	4. Chapter 4

            Sophie travelled Bunny’s tunnels the next day. Her destination was the Himalayan Mountains where the Tooth Palace was hidden. The fairies flitted about her and led the way to where Tooth was reviewing the progress of teeth collection.

            “Sophie,” Tooth said in mild surprise as she flew over. “What brings you here?”

            “I was hoping to talk to you more about what you said last night,” Sophie said. “If this is a bad time…”

            “No, not at all,” Tooth insisted hurriedly. “Here, this way. We can talk inside.”

            Toothiana led her into one of the towers with walls made of interwoven gold that left them open to the light streaming in. Throw pillows and large cushions littered the floor, which was covered by an intricately woven rug.

            “Please have a seat,” Tooth offered. “Would you like anything to drink? I have fresh milk.”

            “No thank you,” Sophie said, kneeling on one of the cushions. Tooth sat on the cushion beside with her wings folded against her back.

            “I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds, but when you said ‘if something happened to a Guardian’s companion or things didn’t work out,’ it sounded as if you were speaking from experience,” Sophie prompted gently.

            Tooth’s feathers ruffled and her eyes widened, her wings fluttering slightly although they stilled soon after. The Queen of the Fairies folded her tiny hands in her lap and gazed at the floor.

            “I had companion many years ago,” Tooth said, her normally bubbly voice quiet and solemn. “Things… did not work out.”

            “Is that the reason why you are so concerned with Jack and Bunny taking a companion?” Sophie asked, feeling compassion for the motherly Guardian. Tooth raised her eyes to meet Sophie’s gaze.

            “Yes, and North, too, in his time,” Toothiana said.

            “I’m sorry,” Sophie told her in honest sympathy. “It sounds like you were hurt deeply by what happened with your companion.”

            “Nasreen,” Tooth said. “She was Iranian. A beautiful soul in both appearance and mind.” Tooth’s clasped her hands for a moment, and Sophie lowered her gaze to give the fairy queen a moment to herself. When she looked back the pain on Tooth’s face had cleared and she was smiling at Sophie.

            “Thank you,” Toothiana told the mortal girl simply. “As the Guardian of Memories sometimes I forget to reflect on my own. My memories of Nasreen are precious to me and you have reminded me of the love and joy I felt for her.”

            Sophie smiled tenderly, her heart aching for Tooth.

            “Aster told me a little about North’s companion,” Sophie ventured, trying to be respectful and sensitive of Tooth’s grief. “It sounds like they are happy together.”

            “Yes, Nora turned out to be a wonderful companion for North,” Tooth agreed with a genuinely cheerful smile. She reached out to place her diminutive hand on Sophie’s shoulder.

            “I never meant to imply you and Bunny wouldn’t be happy,” Tooth said kindly. “I only wanted you to consider your choice fully before accepting Bunny’s offer.”

            “I know,” Sophie nodded. “I’m glad you care enough about him to look after his well-being and say what no one else was willing to address.” Tooth smiled and laughed, a merry, tinkling sound that brought a smile to Sophie’s face.

            “You’re a wonderful human being, Sophie Bennett,” Tooth told her, her wings fluttering lightly. “If you decide to become his companion, Bunny will be lucky to have you.”

            “Thank you, Tooth,” Sophie said, rising from the cushion she was sitting on. “I realize you don’t know me very well, but I hope we get the chance to become closer when I decide to be Bunny’s companion. And if you ever want to share your memories of Nasreen, I would be happy to listen.”

            “Oh, dear Sophie,” Tooth said, flitting up from her seat to embrace the mortal girl. “May you never lose the kindness and compassion that fills your heart.”

            Sophie bid the fairy queen farewell then travelled north to the Pole. Apparently word had spread of who she was because the yeti standing guard let her enter without question. Although several elves were quick to approach her once she was inside.

            “Could you can give Nora a message for me?” Sophie requested. Each of the elves bobbed their heads eagerly. “Would you tell her I would like to meet her and talk to her about something?”

            The elves scurried off, two of them bumping into one another in their haste.

            Sophie waited in the entranceway until the elves returned. They argued in what Sophie assumed was their own language, and fought amongst themselves to be the first to reach Sophie. The elf who did waved for Sophie to follow and led her deeper into the workshop with the rest of the elves trailing behind.

            The lead elf took her to the base of a spiraling staircase and stepped aside, pointing up the steps.

            “Thank you,” Sophie said. She climbed the steps, pausing part way up to look out the window. It appeared as though she was in one of the domed towers that lined one side of the Workshop.

            At the top of the steps there was a door, which Sophie knocked on. A woman dressed in a cream-colored, empire style dress that had golden trim around the bodice as well as the short, scalloped sleeves and matching, floor-length hemline answered.

            “Nora?” Sophie asked politely.

            “And you must be Sophie,” Nora said in a proper British accent. “Do come in and make yourself comfortable.” Nora stepped out of the way to reveal a cozy sitting room. Sophie took a seat in one of the oversized armchairs and Nora sat in the one adjacent.

            Nora wore her hair short and curled, and there was a ribbon tied around her head with a neatly tied bow in the front. She was a beautifully rotund woman, and she carried herself with confidence and grace. Her cheeks were rosy although whether that was their natural color or due to a liberal application of blush, Sophie wasn’t sure.

            “It is nice to meet you,” Sophie said respectfully. Nora had such a manner of elegance about her that Sophie felt her meager greeting was somewhat inadequate.

            “It is a pleasure to meet you as well,” Nora said. “Can I offer you some tea or biscuits?” Nora asked, producing a plate of ginger snaps from the table beside her.

            “Yes please,” Sophie said, taking one of the cookies. Nora set the tray on the coffee table in front of Sophie then went to a side table to fill two teacups from the teapot. Sophie noticed Nora was light on her feet and smiled at the cloth, slip-on shoes she wore, which allowed her to move without a sound across the room.

            “Now, what is it you wanted to talk about?” Nora asked, adding milk and sugar to both teacups before returning to her seat and handing Sophie her tea.

            “I wanted to ask you how you became North’s companion,” Sophie told her.

            “Ah, yes,” Nora said with a nod. “You’re Aster’s intended companion, correct?” Sophie smiled at the term.

            “Yes, I am,” she confirmed.

            “Nicholas has mentioned you before,” Nora said. “You are the same child who found her way to the Warren through a snow globe portal?” Sophie nodded and took a bite of the ginger snap in her hand.

            “This is very good,” Sophie commented. Nora smiled.

            “Nicholas has a preference for sweet things while my tastes lean toward things that have a little more bite to them. He is the sugar to my spice, although neither of us are all together nice.”

            “Tooth told me there is more to Aster than the gentle and kind Bunny I know, and that is true but not just in Bunny’s case,” Sophie observed.

            “Toothiana spoke to you on the matter of being Aster’s companion?” Nora asked, her full lips pursing.

            “Yes, she did,” Sophie said. “But after talking with her, I realized why she is so protective of Bunny and Jack.” The line of Nora’s brow rose in a delicate arc.

            “You knew immediately?” Nora asked.

            “I suspected,” Sophie nodded. “I talked to her before coming here today.”

            “You are far wiser than I was at the time,” Nora said, sipping her tea. “How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking?”

            “Eighteen,” Sophie told her.

            “Wiser and younger,” Nora remarked. “I was twenty when Nicholas asked me to be his companion.”

            “Did you know the first time you saw him?” Sophie asked. “What I mean is, for me the Easter Bunny has always held a special place in my heart, every Easter I would search for him with as much diligence as I did the eggs he had left.

            “And as much as I like Jack and playing out in the snow, winter always felt hollow to me as if something important were missing. That void would be filled when I could feel the warmth of the sun on my face again, and the first spring blossoms began to bloom. Perhaps many people feel that way toward spring, but I feel _alive_ during springtime in a way I don't feel during the rest of the year.”

            “The feeling you are referring to is similar to how I felt toward Christmas,” Nora said. “I was fascinated with the idea that one man could devote his life to bringing gifts to children around the world.

            “I was always giddy at Christmas time, but not for want of the toys ‘Santa Claus’ would deliver. It was the joy on everyone’s faces and the wonder in the children’s eyes that only came at Christmas time. The way you feel alive in the spring is the same way I feel in the winter. The cold, brisk air was a reminder that Christmas was soon to follow.”

            “How did you meet North?” Sophie asked. Nora smiled at looked out the window at the snow-covered landscape of the pole.

            “I was eighteen and finally able to fight off the powerful effects of Sanderson’s dream sand. As I had every Christmas since I could remember, I was waiting to catch a glimpse of Father Christmas. Imagine my elation when I finally saw the man himself.

            “It was in my family’s parlor where we had placed our Christmas tree; a tradition that my family started when I was fourteen. Before that time the custom was exclusive to the royal family.

            “From my seat hidden in the corner, I saw him appear out of the chimney. To my great surprise, Father Christmas was not an old, frail man; although he was certainly as cheerful as he had been portrayed in the folklore. Instead he was an immense, mammoth of a man, and the only trait that hinted at his age was the whiteness of his beard.

            “When he noticed me he asked how old I was, and I told him. But that was all he said, he set gifts under the tree and then he was gone the way he had come.

            “Next Christmas I waited in my father’s parlor chair. Nicholas seemed unsurprised to find me there when he arrived. He invited me to join him for a sleigh ride. He had saved my house for last so that we might spend more time together.

            “The first time he laughed,” Nora said with a smile on her face. “That is when I knew. The exuberance of it, it brought me the same feeling of _life_ that I felt every year at Christmas time. That, and his Russian accent, which never fails to leave me weak at the knees.

            “It was past dawn when we left and the sun was well over the horizon by the time we returned. Nicholas placed a kiss on my cheeks and then he left. He was the epitome of a well-mannered gentlemen.”

            “Was it another year before you saw him again?” Sophie asked.

            “No,” Nora said with a telling smile. “He visited the following night and gave me a glass swan he had carved. He said he had used my elegance, and gentle yet underlying fierce nature as inspiration when making the figurine.” Nora paused, smiling at the memory.

            “He returned many more times throughout the year often bringing gifts, among them were beautiful lacquer boxes, Rostov finift enamel jewelry, and the finest chocolates I had ever tasted. The following Christmas, Nicholas presented me with an exquisite tea set made of cobalt and gold Lomonosov porcelain. It was then he asked me to be his companion.”

            A glowing smile lit Nora’s face and Sophie was touched by the romance of it all. 

            “I accepted immediately and he gathered the Guardians together to make the announcement. Toothiana was the only one to object our union. She was adamant that Nicholas was rushing into things. My first thought was that Toothiana was jealous and wanted Nicholas for herself. Needless to say, Toothina and I got off on the wrong foot.

            “Nicholas would hear none of Toothiana’s protests. He told the Guardians the ceremony would be held New Year’s Day at the stroke of midnight. Either Toothiana could come and join in the celebration or not, regardless he would be taking me as his companion.”

            “Did she come to the ceremony?” Sophie asked, a knot twisting in her gut.

            “She came,” Nora confirmed, “and she said nothing more to dissuade Nicholas. It was several decades after the ceremony before I spoke with Toothiana. It was only then that I found out why Toothiana had reacted as she had to our union. Of course, I was only too happy to eat humble pie for my mistake. Since then we have been on good speaking terms.”

            “I’m glad things worked out,” Sophie said.

            “That’s not to say Nicholas and I have not had our fair share of arguments,” Nora heeded the mortal girl, “far from it.”

            “Following our first, true quarrel I locked myself in these quarters for several months and refused to speak to Nicholas. The elves brought my meals to the door and anything else I required. And Nicholas came by nearly every day to say that he loved me and to try to persuade me to come out.”

            “What convinced you to unlock the door?” Sophie asked.

            “My own foolishness,” Nora said with a light laugh. “That is not to say there have not been times since that I have barricaded myself away in my quarters. I’ll give you a bit of advice, should you care to hear it.”

            “By all means,” Sophie agreed.

            “Make sure you have a designated space to yourself that you may go whenever you find it necessary,” Nora told her. “It is not childish nor selfish to take time for yourself to just be alone, never forget that fact or take its importance for granted.”

            “I will keep that in mind,” Sophie promised.

            “If you love Aster, and have given the matter of your companionship careful consideration, then there is no reason to doubt you will find happiness together,” Nora told her.

            “Thank you, Nora,” Sophie said, finishing her tea and rising from her seat. “Talking with you has eased my mind.”

            “It was lovely meeting you,” Nora said, standing to accompany Sophie to the door.

            “You too,” Sophie said. “Thank you for the tea and for sharing the story of how you and North met.”

            “It was my pleasure,” Nora told her.

            Sophie left the Pole, stopping briefly at home before heading back to the Warren.

            “Hi mom,” Sophie said when she found her mother in the living room folding laundry.

            “Hi sweetie,” Ms. Bennett said, clearing a place for Sophie to sit. “I haven’t seen you in a couple days.”

            “Sorry I haven’t been around,” Sophie said, sitting on the couch beside a stack of towels.

            “I’m just glad to see you,” Ms. Bennett said, folding one of Jamie’s shirts.

            “Mom, you don’t have to do our laundry anymore,” Sophie chided gently. “We’re adults now and completely able to wash our own clothes.” Ms. Bennett laughed.

            “I know, but I don’t mind doing laundry,” she said with a playfully defensive tone in her voice. “You’re still my babies, and I am happy to do your laundry.”

            Sophie felt something twist in her stomach as she watched her mother tenderly folding a pair of underwear.

            “I love you, Mom,” Sophie said, leaning over to hug her mother without preamble. Ms. Bennett squeezed her close over the pile of towels between them.

            “I love you too, sweetheart,” she said with a smile.

            “I’m going to grab a few things and head out again,” Sophie said, moving to leave.

            “Soph,” Ms. Bennett said, catching her daughter’s shoulder. “You’re an adult and I know you are capable of making your own decisions, but this friend of yours, would they happen to be a romantic interest?” Sophie smiled at her mother’s intuition and settled back onto the couch.

            “Yes,” Sophie told her, “and he means a lot to me. I’ve known him for a long time.”

            “Is it anyone I know?” Ms. Bennett asked.

            “You’ve never seen him in person, but I’ve mentioned him a few times,” Sophie said with a smile.

            “I’d love to meet him,” Ms. Bennett said without pressuring her daughter.

            “I hope you will someday,” Sophie told her honestly.

            She wanted to attempt to explain to her mother that she had fallen in love with the Easter Bunny and was going to become his companion, but she needed to check with Aster and the other Guardians before she said anything to her mother.

            “All right. I just want you to be happy,” Ms. Bennett said. “And safe,” she added with a meaningful look. Laughter bubbled up from Sophie’s throat.

            “Don’t worry about that, Mom,” Sophie told her. Ms. Bennett nodded, satisfied with her daughter’s judgment.

            “Your brother is seeing someone too,” she commented, glancing in the direction of the stairs then looking to Sophie to confirm her theory.

            “I know,” Sophie said.

            “I’ve heard him speaking with a young man in his room,” Ms. Bennett said in an offhand manner. “Sometime I need to have a sit-down talk with him as well and make sure he knows that I am completely fine with whomever he is attracted to.”

            Sophie’s eyes went wide, but not due to her mother’s blatant acceptance.

            “You’ve heard the two of them talking?” Sophie asked, failing miserably at making the query sound causal.

            “Yes,” Ms. Bennett said, studying her daughter’s face. “It is a young man, isn’t it? I’m afraid that would be a terribly embarrassing conversation for your brother if it turned out to be a young lady.” Sophie couldn’t help but laugh at her mother.

            “He’s a boy,” Sophie confirmed. “His name is Jack.” Ms. Bennett nodded. “I’ll let Jamie know you want to talk to him when he gets a chance.”

            “Thank you, sweet heart,” Ms. Bennett said, folding the last piece of laundry on her pile.

            “I’ll take those upstairs for you,” Sophie offered, helping her mother stack the clothes in the laundry basket.

            “Thank you,” Ms. Bennett said, reaching for the book on the table beside the couch. Sophie went upstairs and distributed the laundry accordingly, knocking on Jamie’s door with what remained of the laundry balanced on her hip.

            Jamie opened the door a crack and peeked out.

            “Hey Soph,” he said, sounding a tad nervous. Sophie arched a brow at him.           

            “Is Jack in there naked or something?” Sophie asked.

            “What?” Jamie asked, his voice raising an octave. “No, of course not.” Jamie pushed open the door to reveal nothing untoward in his room.

            “Hmm,” Soph commented before holding out the pile of clothes in her hands. “Here’s your laundry. Mom washed and folded it.”

            “Oh, thanks,” Jamie said, blushing.

            “She wants to talk to you sometime,” Sophie continued. “She’s heard you and Jack talking and knows your dating a boy.”

            “Oh man,” Jamie said, running his hand through the tumble of hair on his head. “Is she mad?”

            “No, she’s fine with it,” Sophie said calmly, “but you’re missing the point. She _heard_ you and Jack.”

            Jamie’s face went beat red and he began to stammer. Sophie rolled her eyes.

            “Not like that,” Sophie reproved, although she had to hide a smile.

            “Okay…” Jamie said, his brow knitting in confusion as the blush faded from his cheeks. Sophie shook her head and took a deep breath.

            “What happens when children stop believing in the Guardians?” Sophie prompted. Jamie’s frown deepened.

            “What does that have to do with anything?” Jamie asked.

            “Just answer the question,” Sophie told her brother patiently.

            “They can’t see them anymore,” Jamie shrugged. Sophie gave Jamie a long look.

            “Or hear them,” she added, waiting for the connection to click. Jamie tilted his head slightly, the furrow in his brow deepening before realization dawned on him.

            “Mom can **hear** Jack!?” Jamie said incredulously, his eyebrows shooting up past his messy hairline. Sophie gave him a smug smile and nodded.

            “Exactly,” she said. “She guessed that I had been spending the night with a romantic interest, too. I want to try telling her what’s going on, if the Guardians say were allowed. And if Mom can hear Jack, maybe there’s a chance she can see him as well.”

            “Holy shit,” Jamie said, his eyes wide. He took a step back then flailed wildly, his eyes squeezing shut as he bit his lip. Sophie studied her brother’s face.

            “Do I even want to know?” she asked him pointedly. Jamie shivered then cracked an eye to look at her.

            “No,” Jamie whispered with a tremor in his voice.

            “Right,” Sophie nodded. “Well, I’m off to the Warren again. If you talk to mom, be careful what you say. We don’t want her to scoff at the idea, but it doesn’t hurt to plant an inkling of the truth in her mind.”

            “Yeah,” Jamie said, nodding distractedly. Sophie shook her head at the pleading look in her brother’s eyes before leaving Jamie’s doorway. Her brother shut the door as soon as she had turned away.

            “Wonder what crawled up his ass,” Sophie remarked, snickering to herself since she had a pretty good idea of the answer. She gathered a few things then made her way back to the Warren where she found Bunny tending his garden.

            “Hey, sexy,” Sophie said, dropping her bag and coming up behind Aster to wrap her arms around his waist. “Feel like planting a few seeds in _my_ garden.”

            Bunny choked then began to laugh. Sophie loosened her grip so that Aster could turn around. He gave her ardent smirk then crouched down to place a kiss on the soft skin just under her ear.

            “No arguments here,” Bunny murmured in her ear.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested:
> 
> 1849 – first mention of Mrs. Claus in “A Christmas Legend” (Nora born in 1827 and became North’s companion in 1847)  
> 1841 – the custom of Christmas trees became more widespread as wealthier middle-class families followed the fashion of Queen Victoria and the royal family
> 
> And yes, I know I’m a terrible person. Next chapter will have lovely smut, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

            Bunny pulled Sophie’s shirt over her head and worshiped her exposed skin, leaving a trail of kisses across her collarbone to the valley between her breasts.

            “Bunny,” Sophie said, cupping his fur-tufted face between her hands. Her eyes blazed with passion as she met Aster’s gaze. “You don’t have to be so gentle.”

            Bunny’s eyes darkened as he smirked and stood to his full height. Bunny’s towering stature made for an imposing sight, one that never failed to set Sophie’s womanhood afire with lust.

            “How would you like to be treated then, flower of my heart?” Bunny asked, his voice dripping with dark, fervent desire.

            “Take me,” Sophie told him with firm equanimity. “As hard and as fast as you’d like.” Bunny pupils dilated noticeable and he swept his paws down her arms. Then Aster caught her around the middle and slammed her none too gently against the side of the grassy knoll.

            “Anything my temptress wishes,” Bunny said, his voice dropping to a lower and more seductive tone. He nipped at the tender skin behind her ear before sucking a dark bruise into the soft flesh there. Sophie let herself sink into Bunny’s capable grasp and tilted her head to the side with a heady moan.

            “Yes,” Sophie mewled empathically. “Mark me!”

            “Until the companion ceremony, this will have to do,” Bunny murmured before nipping at the delicate cusp of her ear. He leaned down and dug his teeth firmly into the groove over her collarbone while working her pants off her hips.

            “Bunny,” Sophie gasped, running her hands down the back of his head and squeezing at the base of his ears. Bunny purred and dragged his tongue across Sophie’s collarbone in long, rough strokes. He then turned his attention to her heaving breasts and pert nipples. Sophie moaned as he laved and nibbled on the pebbled flesh.

            “Feels… ahh,” Sophie’s breath caught when Bunny took her nipple securely between his teeth and pulled it taut. “Unbelievable,” Sophie stuttered out when she found her breath once more.

            Bunny continued to lavish attention on her soft orbs then pulled Sophie away form the wall and laid her down on the grass. Sophie blinked blearily up at him from the new position as Aster discarded the remainder of her clothing.

            “Spread your legs for me, darlin’,” Bunny drawled. Sophie didn’t even think to blush, simply opened up herself to Bunny. He smirked down at her and lifted her hips, crouching down so that his mouth was level with the apex of her legs.

            “I’m gonna ravish you, love,” Bunny told her before sealing his lips over her pleasure center. Sophie’s eyes went wide and she let out a broken moan.

            Bunny sucked vigorously on the tender bud as if ravenous for her taste, pulling ragged moans and sharp intakes of breath from Sophie’s lips.

            Sophie reached down to tangle her fingers in his fur, gripping the thick mantle of fur across his shoulders. She was helpless to do anything else besides cant her hips to give Bunny easier access.

            Bunny licked all around her enflamed jewel and hooded vulva before delving into her tender peach and exploring her depths with his tongue. Sophie mewled softly, her voice sporadically rising in volume at Aster’s expert fitness when it came to the art of lovemaking.

            Eventually, her trembling fingers sought out the elongated shells of his ears. She managed to squeeze the furred tips intermittently when she wasn’t overcome by the waves of pleasure Bunny was sending through her core.

            Bunny brought her to completion with his tongue alone. He lapped up her sweet juices and sought out more of her flower’s nectar until Sophie was a quivering mess, writhing and whimpering on the ground below him.

            Once he was done, Bunny lowered her hips to the grass and smiled down at her glazed eyes.

            “Rest, love. I’ll be back in a moment,” Aster told her with a caring look in his eyes. Sophie lay splayed on the grass, her skin overheated and heart racing. Sophie stared up at the puffy, white clouds and bright sky overhead while she waited for her heart rate to return to a more manageable pace.

            When Bunny came back, he had with him a short length of soft rope, a pair of shears, and Sophie’s bunny tail plug. Sophie propped herself up on her elbows as Aster sat on his haunches beside her prone form.

            “How’re doing, love?” Aster asked, running his paw over her curved figure.

            “Ready for more,” Sophie answer with a bright gleam in her eye and a wide grin. “Are those for me?” she asked, nodding to the items in Bunny’s grasp.

            “Yeah,” Bunny said, leaning down to place a light kiss on Sophie’s lips. “Sit up for me.” Sophie scooted closer and straightened while taking advantage of the close proximity by running her hand through the fur of Aster’s haunches.

            Bunny set the rope, shears, and bunny tail on the grass and took hold of her arm, bringing her wrist to his lips. He pressed a series of kisses along the inside of her forearm then did the same for the opposite arm. He positioned her arms straight out in front of her and picked up the length of rope.

            Aster bound her wrists in a simple, two-column tie and checked the tension to make sure he wasn’t cutting off circulation to her hands.

            Sophie held her arms up and appraised Bunny’s work.

            “What are the scissors for?” Sophie asked with a curious but not overly excited crease in her brow.

            “A safety precaution,” Aster told her, stroking the pads of his paw down her arm, over the looping rope, and across her palm. “If you’re hands start to feel cold or go numb, the ropes become painful in any way, or if an emergency arises, I need to be able to get you loose straightaway.”

            Sophie smiled lovingly at Bunny and rose to her knees so she could deliver a chaste kiss to the corner of his lips. Bunny turned and captured her lips in an amorous kiss before allowing Sophie to sit back.

            Aster picked up the bunny tail plug and met Sophie’s gaze with a heated stare.

            “I want you to wear this,” Bunny told her. Sophie’s eyes lit up with a devious smile and she nodded.

            “Stay on your knees like that and turn around,” Bunny said, tilting his head slightly to admire her nudity and submissive posture. Sophie scooted around and kneeled with her feet spread as far apart as they would go while still supporting her butt.

            “Like this?” Sophie asked, turning her head to look over her shoulder at Bunny with playful compliance. Bunny moved forward so that his haunches flanked her and his furry torso pressed against her back in his crouched position.

            “Yes,” Bunny said in a low voice next to her ear. Sophie shivered and leaned back against his soft pelt. She loved the feel of his fur and radiating warmth against her bare skin. Aster hugged her from behind and enveloped her in his fur-clad arms. Sophie let her eyes fall shut with a contented sigh, and they both took a moment to enjoy the intimacy.

            Then Aster flattened his paws across her chest above the rise of her breast as well as below them over the slight ponch of her stomach.

            “You’re gorgeous, my beloved,” Bunny whispered lustfully into her ear. “Your skin is so sensual and supple under my paws.” He suckled gently on the fleshy lobe of her ear. “I adore your softness.”

            Sophie blushed and arched into Bunny’s touch. The open sincerity in his voice filled her heart with joy, warming her from the inside and stoking her confidence in regards to her body image.

            “You’re skin is smooth, and there’s a slight coolness to it with an underlying warmth like feeling a gentle, spring breeze while standing in the sun,” Bunny went on to say, resting his cheek against her silky, blonde hair. His words kindled a fond grin from Sophie and she hummed softly, tilting her head back to rest against Bunny’s chest.

            Aster slid his paws over her skin and tenderly covered her breasts. Then he bit down on her shoulder and squeezed the soft mounds cupped by his paws. He ran one paw back down her side and around to her ass while the other teased the hard peak of her nipple. Bunny ran the pad of his finger back and forth across her puckered hole until it was winking up and shut, begging for Bunny to enter.

            Sophie’s breaths grew shorter under Bunny’s ministrations. She felt his paw disappear from her backside to be replaced by the slippery tip of the bunny tail plug. Bunny pressed a kiss to the crest of her ear and slid the plug into her pulsating rosebud.

            “Mmm, Bunny,” Sophie sighed, turning her head to ghost her lips across the outer fur of his neck. Aster dropped a kiss on the top of her head then stepped back. Sophie could feel his passionate gaze focused on the soft, furry tail nestled between her cheeks. Sophie smiled to herself and leaned forward, catching herself on her bound forearms and arching her back so the bunny tail was more prominently displayed.

            “How does it look, Bunny?” Sophie asked, looking back at him with a suggestive arch of her brow. Aster had to drag his gaze away from her enticing rear end.

            “Bloody fantastic,” Bunny told her, his eyes hazy with desire. He wrapped his arm under her and lifted Sophie her onto her knees.

            “I had something else in mind, love,” Aster said, walking around to crouch down in front of her. Sophie looked at his furry crotch then smirked up at him, her tongue slipping out to wet her lips. Bunny chuckled.

            “Not that,” he said, a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth just the same. “I want you in my lap with your arms over my head, so that all you need concern yourself with is the feeling my knob thrusting deep inside your garden of honeysuckle.”

            Sophie laughed and crept forward to rub her cheek against the deep fur covering Bunny’s stomach.

            “That sounds fine by me,” Sophie said, peering up at him and moving lower in search of the part of his antimony that remained hidden. Aster smiled down at her and placed his paw on the back of her head. He guided her off to one side and allowed his prick to extend from its sheath.

            Sophie smirked and glanced up at Bunny before moving to wrap her lips around his cock. Aster kept his paw loosely resting atop her head as she sucked on the tip then bobbed down to take more. Sophie wet Aster’s pecker thoroughly before Bunny gently pulled her off and helped her stand up.

            “Just sit in my lap facing me,” Aster instructed, supporting her as she stepped over his leg on one side then the other and lowered herself into his lap. Aster held her by the waist as she slipped her bound arms over his head. Then Bunny circled his hips until he had lined his cock up to her entrance.

            “Are you ready?” Bunny asked. “I’m going to do this fast.” Sophie shivered and grinned up at Aster, squeezing his flanks with her thighs.

            “Yes,” Sophie declared. “More than ready.”

            Bunny nodded and wrapped his arms tightly around her before thrusting inside. He paused only for an instant before his hips began to rapidly piston, driving his todger swiftly in and out of her quim.

            Sophie mouth fell open with a throaty groan and she gripped Bunny’s sides tightly between her thighs. She clenched her eyes shut when Bunny’s paw went to her ass and he pushed against the plug buried inside her.

            “Bunny,” Sophie gasped out, keening at the intensity of Bunny’s impossibly fast thrusts. Her orgasm was ripped from her and she cried out, burying her face in Bunny’s fur. Her whole body was shaking as she bent her arms at the elbow and reach up to grip the base of Aster’s ears.

            Bunny shot off like a rocket and he fell forward, managing to catch himself on one paw while keeping Sophie’s lower body close with the other. Sophie could feel Bunny’s hot breath on her cheek as he let his head hang forward while he caught his breath. Sophie moaned softly as the aftershocks of pleasure rippled through her.

            Bunny hunkered down until Sophie’s back was flat against the grass then ducked his head out from the circle of her tied wrists. With tender care, he gently unwrapped her legs from his waist and helped her stretch out on the ground below him.

            “Ohhhh,” Sophie moaned, her voice drawn out and laced with satisfaction. “Bunny.” She was completely slack from pleasure but was able to raise her arms to beckon for Aster to lie next to her.

            Aster leaned down to kiss her temple and untie her before lying down and spooning Sophie’s pliant form.

            “Was that fast enough for you?” Bunny whispered in her ear. Sophie trembled and pressed herself back into Aster’s fur.

            “That was perfect,” Sophie mumbled. Bunny grinned against her ear and draped his arm over her side, laying his paw flat against her stomach and holding her close.

            They lay together in total contentment for several long moments before Sophie wriggled around to face Bunny. She lifted her hand to run her fingers through the long fur sticking out from his cheek. Sophie gazed up at Bunny for a while before chewing briefly on her lip.

            “Bunny,” Sophie said at last. “I want to be your companion. I’m ready for the ceremony to make it official.”

            Aster gave her a broad smile and leaned down to nuzzle at her jawline. He pulled back wearing a grin that went from ear-to-ear.

            “You have made me very happy, Sophie Bennett,” Aster told her, touching his nose to hers. “I will make the arrangements first thing tomorrow.”


	6. Chapter 6

            “Mm, Bunny?” Sophie asked drowsily, rousing from a good night’s sleep curled up in the soft, warm nest of Bunny’s den.

            “Go back to sleep, love,” Aster told her, coming over to kiss her good morning. “I’m leaving to talk to North about ceremony arrangements.”

            “Wait,” Sophie implored, holding her arms out. Aster chuckled and enveloped her in his furry arms, hugging her close.

            “Bunny, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” Sophie said, nestling closer and running her fingers through his fur.

            “What is it, my flower?” Bunny asked, making himself comfortable crouched beside their nest.

            “My mom,” Sophie said. “I was talking with her and she asked if my brother was seeing someone because she heard him talking to a young man in his room.” Sophie looked up at Bunny with a solemn expression. “The only person who’s been in Jamie’s room is Jack.”

            Bunny’s eyes widened marginally.

            “Is it possible for her to hear Jack?” Sophie asked.

            “It’s uncommon, but there are some adults who are still hear the Guardians, and even fewer still who are capable of seeing Guardians,” Aster told her. “Most dismiss it as hearing things, or they see something out of the corner of their eye and simply ignore it.”

            “If my mom is one of those few,” Sophie ventured, twirling a lock of Bunny’s fur around her finger. “Do you think it is possible for me to introduce you to her?”

            Sophie’s gaze remained focused on Bunny’s fur between her fingers and her lips were pursed ever so slightly under her finely knit brow. Bunny lifted her chin with his knuckle and looked deep into her eyes with a soft expression.

            “I would be honored to meet your mother,” Aster told her. “I have the highest hopes that she is able to see me, but there is a chance she will not be able to. Are you all right with taking that chance?”

            “Yes,” Sophie said with a decisive nod of her head. “I want to tell her. Whether she believes me or not, the least I can do is tell her the truth.” Sophie laid her hand flat against Bunny’s chest and looked up to meet his eyes.

            “I’ve already spoken to Jamie about it. Maybe if we can prove to her that Jack is real, she will have an easier time seeing you. I’ll go home while your talking to North and see if Jamie is all right with the idea.”

            “I’ll meet up with you there after I’m done,” Bunny said, bending to place a kiss on her lips. Sophie caught him by the base of his ears and deepened the kiss.

            Sophie didn’t find her mother downstairs when she arrived home, so she went upstairs to knock on Jamie’s door.

            “Hey Soph,” Jamie said, leaning against the doorframe. “What’s up?”

            “Is Jack here?” Sophie asked. Jamie shook his head.

            “He went to talk to North last night,” Jamie told her, glancing in the direction of his window as if expecting Jack to be waiting there. “Why?” he asked, turning back.

            Sophie looked down the hall and saw their mom’s bedroom door was closed, which most likely meant she was still asleep.

            “Can I come in a minute?” Sophie asked. Jamie stepped back to allow Sophie in and shut the door behind her. Sophie pulled Jamie’s desk chair over while Jamie took a seat on the bed.

            “I want to tell Mom,” Sophie said, watching Jamie closely to gauge his reaction. “I want her to meet Bunny.” Jamie’s brow rose dramatically and his mouth fell open.

            “Telling her is one thing, Soph,” Jamie said, “but do you really think she’ll be able to see Bunny?”

            “Bunny said in rare cases, there are a few adults who can see the Guardians,” Sophie told her brother, leaning forward in her seat with an intent look in her eyes. Jamie’s lips pressed together and he turned his head to gaze out the window.

            “I was talking to Jack about mom being able to hear him,” Jamie said, still lost in thought. “He said perhaps she still believes in the Guardians, but not enough to be able to see them.” Jamie turned back to face her. “That’s why he went to see North.”

            “If you and Jack are all right with it, I want to try introducing her to Jack,” Sophie said. “It may help ease her into believing since she can already hear him.”

            Jamie began to chew on his lower lip and his eyes crinkled with a mild look of worry.

            “What’s wrong?” Sophie asked, frowning in concern. Jamie opened his mouth to speak but stopped and shut it again as if searching for the right words.

            “I want to introduce him,” Jamie said, “It’s just that…” Jamie paused to swallow. “I haven’t talked to Mom yet about dating another guy.” Sophie’s expression morphed into one of supportive empathy.

            “I don’t think you have anything to worry about, Jamie,” Sophie told her brother, reaching out to put her hand over Jamie’s knee. “Mom sounded like she was 100% okay with you dating a guy.” Sophie stopped and grinned slightly.

            “Honestly, I think she’ll have more trouble accepting the fact that I’m dating a giant rabbit.” Jamie’s eyes grew wide at the realization and then he laughed.

            “I hadn’t thought of that,” Jamie said, coughing in a delay attempt to cover his laughter. “Sorry, Soph.” Sophie shook her head.

            “I’m not too worried,” she said, leaning back in her seat. “If she believes enough to be able to see him then it stands to reason she’ll realize in a world where the Guardians are real, there’s nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to a half-bird woman, a giant bunny, or a boy who can make it snow whenever he chooses.”

            Jamie smiled.

            “You’re right,” Jamie told her.

            A tap at the window alerted the Bennett siblings of Jack’s return. Jamie tripped on his comforter and nearly went face first into the floor as he hurried over to the window.

            “Hey Jack,” Jamie said, sounding a little breathless. He glanced once back at his sister before leaning forward to place a kiss on Jack’s cheek. Sophie snorted.

            “No need to act all vitreous and pure on my account,” Sophie said, waving the boys on.

            Jack grinned and nearly jumped Jamie, pressing him into the wall and kissing him thoroughly. Sophie snickered at Jamie’s flailing and muffled protests. Her brother’s face was beet red when Jack finally released him.

            “Hiya Soph,” Jack greeted her belatedly, coming over to flop on Jamie’s bed.

            “Hi Jack,” Sophie said, amused by Jack’s blatant display of affection and Jamie’s bashful behavior.

            “What did North say?” Jamie asked, coming to sit beside Jack. His cheeks were still faintly pink, but Sophie noticed him slip his hand into Jack’s despite his apparent modesty while in her presence.

            “He said it wouldn’t hurt to try talking to your mom,” Jack said, squeezing Jamie’s hand. Sophie smiled discreetly at the slight tremor of Jamie’s shoulders. “He warned us the chances of her being able to see me were slim though.”

            “Bunny said the same thing,” Sophie said.

            “So how do you want to do this?” Jack asked, looking from Sophie to Jamie.

            “Well,” Jamie said, glancing over at Sophie, “maybe I should talk to her first and you can be outside and call in so we can see how well she can hear you.”

            “And if she can hear you, Jamie can invite you to come in and we’ll find out if she can see you,” Sophie suggested.

            “And if she can’t, then we’ll try telling her about the Guardians,” Jamie said.

            “Sounds like a plan,” Jack nodded, hopping up from the bed. “Let’s do this.”

            “Do you want me to come with you?” Sophie asked. Jamie’s brow crumpled and he gave her a grateful smile.

            “Yeah,” Jamie said. Jamie straightened and pushed himself to his feet.

            “So I’ll just call in, ‘Jamie, are you home?’ or something,” Jack said. “We need a signal so I know when to start talking.”

            “I can signal you,” Sophie said.

            “Great,” Jack said with a nod. “I’ll wait outside and watch from the window.” Jack flew out through Jamie’s window while Jamie and Sophie went to see if their mom was awake.

            Her bedroom door was open, and they found her downstairs loading the dishwasher.

            “Hi Mom,” Jamie said, his voice wavering from nerves. “I have something I need to tell you.”

            “Of course, sweetie,” Ms. Bennett said. She put the dish she was holding in the dishwasher, wiped her hands on a towel, and then took a seat at the kitchen table. Sophie and Jamie sat down, too. Jamie picked up a pen that was lying on the tabletop and began turning it over in his hand.

            “So, I’m dating someone,” Jamie said, glancing at Sophie before meeting his mom’s gaze. “He’s a guy.” Ms. Bennett smiled warmly and reached out to lay her hand over Jamie’s, stopping him from fidgeting with the pen.

            “I’m happy as long as you’re happy,” she told him. “That’s wonderful that you’ve found someone. I would love to meet him.”

            “He said he was going to come by today,” Jamie said, giving Sophie a sidelong glance. Sophie smiled and stood, going over to look out the window. She saw Jack and gave him a thumbs-up.

            “Jamie! It’s Jack. Are you home?” Jack called. Sophie turned to watch for her mother’s reaction. Ms. Bennett turned her head and smiled.

            “It sounds as if he’s already here,” she remarked. Sophie bit back a grin and Jamie’s eyes widened.

            “Uh, yeah,” Jamie said, looking to Sophie. “I’ll go get him.”

            Jamie passed his sister and went out the kitchen door.

            “I think you’re going to like him,” Sophie said to her mom. “He’s a cool guy.” Jamie returned with Jack right behind him. Jack was grinning and Jamie looked nervous while Sophie held her breath and watched her mother’s face.

            “You must be Jack,” Ms. Bennett said, standing and holding her hand out to Jack. Sophie let out an explosive breath and Jamie’s jaw dropped. Jack’s grin grew to epic proportions and he stepped forward.

            “Jack Frost. Nice to meet you,” Jack told her, taking her hand. Ms. Bennett jumped slightly.

            “My goodness, your hand is freezing.” She went still and her brow furrowed as she studied Jack’s face. “Jack Frost. What an unusual name. Fitting for someone with such a low body temperature.”

            “Yeah,” Jack shrugged with an offhand grin. “It sort of my M.O.”

            “Um, Mom, Jack is…” Jamie paused and glanced at Sophie. She nodded encouragingly to her brother. “Jack is the real Jack Frost.” Jamie looked up at his mother as if he expected her to faint from shock at any moment.

            Ms. Bennett frowned, her lips pursing dubiously. Jack smirked and held his hand out palm up.

            “Observe,” Jack told her with a shrewd wink in Jamie’s direction. A stream of frost swirled up from his hand and a rose made of ice took form. “For you.”

            Ms. Bennett numbly took the ice creation and stared at in utter astonishment. Then she swayed a little where she stood.

            “Mom,” Jamie said in concern, stepping forward to catch her if she fainted. “Are you okay?” Ms. Bennett seemed incapable of speaking and simply stared at Jack in stunned silence.

            “Jack is a Guardian,” Sophie said in a measured tone of voice as she approached their mother as well. “The Guardians protect children and inspire hope, wonder, dreams, memories, and fun.”

            “I need to sit down,” Ms. Bennett said at last. Jamie guided her backwards until the back of her knees bumped into the seat of the chair. Ms. Bennett sat as if her legs had given out and continued to stare in open-mouthed awe at Jack.

            “Jack Frost,” their mother said finally. “The same Jack Frost that nips at children’s noses?” Jack laughed and leaned casually on his crook.

            “Well, I don’t do that very often,” Jack said. He gave Jamie a long look and Jamie blushed and glanced away, coughing and rubbing at the back of his neck. Sophie rolled her eyes in exasperation at Jack’s antics.

            “And you’re dating my son?” Ms. Bennett asked with straightforward astonishment. Jamie winced and Jack didn’t seem to know what to say. The winter spirit’s mouth opened and closed uselessly a few times.

            “The Guardians have to ability to take a companion,” Sophie explained when both boys failed to respond.

            “You keep saying Guardians,” Ms. Bennett pointed out, her brow knitting due to her flummoxed state. “How many Guardians are there?”

            “Five,” Sophie answered, secretly pleased that her mother had asked. “Besides Jack there is North, also known as Santa Claus, the Sandman who goes by Sandy, Toothiana the Tooth Fairy, and the E. Aster Bunnymund aka the Easter Bunny.”

            “And how do you tie in with all this?” Ms. Bennett asked. The way her mother was looking at her, Sophie got the feeling she already had a pretty good idea of the answer. Sophie looked her mother straight in the eye.

            “I’m dating Aster,” Sophie told her with a candid, no-nonsense manner of speaking. Ms. Bennett did not looked surprise. In fact she seemed to be considering Sophie’s words carefully as if turning them around in her mind.

            There was a knock on the door and Sophie’s eyes went wide at who was standing in the doorway.

            “Sorry to interrupt,” Bunny said, his Australian brogue as thick as ever. “The door was open.”

            The fact that Bunny was in the Bennett kitchen was not as surprising to Sophie as his appearance. Gone was his fur and long ears, only to be replaced by tan skin, dark, spiky hair that swept back away from his face, and handsome muttonchops. The only thing that remained consistent was the forest green color of his eyes and the designs on his shoulders in the form of dark tattoos.

            “E. Aster Bunnymund,” Bunny introduced himself to Ms. Bennett. “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Ms. Bennett stared at him for a moment before turning to face her daughter.

            “You’re into older men then, I take it,” she commented. Sophie’s eyes bulged slightly followed by her face being buried in her hands.

            “Oh my god, Mom,” Sophie muttered. She heard Bunny chuckle softly and Jack outright laughed.

            “You have no idea, Ms. B,” Jack cracked. Sophie lifted her head from her hands and glared over her fingers at Jack.

            “Um, so are you okay with all this?” Jamie asked their mom hesitantly. Ms. Bennett let out a heavy sigh.

            “Both my children are dating people that, until today, I believed were nothing more than urban legends,” Ms. Bennett said, shaking her head. “I suppose there are worse suitors. At least I can be fairly certain they don’t have criminal records.” She looked from Aster to Jack.

            “I can be sure of that, can’t I?” she pressed with a solemn expression.

            “Yes,” Aster assured her with a calm composure.

            “Absolutely,” Jack said with a grin. “Clean as a whistle.”

            “Good,” Ms. Bennett said, rising from her seat. “Can I offer either of you something to drink?”

            “I’m on it,” Jack volunteered, flying over to the sink in the blink of an eye. “Ice water, anyone?” Ms. Bennett stared blankly at where Jack was hovering a foot above the linoleum floor.

            “This is going to take some getting used to,” she mumbled to herself.

            “That’s Jack for you,” Aster said with an easy smile. “Would you care for some chocolate, Ms. Bennett?” he asked, holding out a box Sophie hadn’t noticed before.

            “Please, call me Emily,” Ms. Bennett said, “and chocolate would be lovely.” She opened the hand-carved box and ate one of the chocolates.

            “Oh, this is heavenly,” Ms. Bennett said, her face slack from the mouth-watering taste. She immediately took another.

            “They are kind of his specialty,” Sophie remarked, grinning at Bunny’s foresight to bring chocolate. The shock of seeing Bunny in human form had worn off, but she couldn’t wait to speak with Aster in private about his altered appearance.

            The Bennett family, Jack, and Aster sat around the table and chatted as one would expect of a pair of boyfriends meeting their significant other’s parent for the first time. When the conversation began to wind down, Sophie came up with a pretense for leaving and practically dragged Bunny out the door.

            They travelled back to the Warren where Sophie promptly rounded on Bunny.

            “I didn’t know you could turn into a human,” Sophie said, pinning him with a heated look to the hillside next to the opening of the tunnel they had just exited.

            “I thought your mother would be more comfortable with an appearance that she would find customary of her daughter’s suitor,” Bunny told her.

            “Yes, because a smoking hot, older, Australian man is a customary suitor for an eighteen-year-old girl to be dating,” Sophie remarked as she arched a brow. Aster laughed and the velvety sound went straight to Sophie’s lady parts and smoldered there.  

            “I’m sorry I didn’t run it by you first,” Bunny said, leaning down to wrap his arms around her and bring his face in close to hers. “Can you forgive me?”

            “Bunny,” Sophie swore, her heart racing in her chest. “Would you just kiss me already?” A smirk pulled at Aster’s lips just before his mouth descended and he captured her lips in a searing kiss. Sophie eagerly returned the kiss and fumbled with the hem of the sleeveless shirt Aster was wearing.

            “Off,” Sophie mumbled against Bunny’s lips. Bunny moved back enough to pull the shirt over his head. Aster’s chest was as well toned as the rest of his body, and Sophie couldn’t help running her hands over his smooth, firm pecs. As much as she adored Bunny’s thick fur, seeing him without felt somewhat kinky.

            “Bunny,” Sophie moaned appreciatively, her fingers dipping to work loose the button of Aster’s soft, denim jeans. Aster smirked and kissed her again. Sophie managed to undo Aster’s pants and pushed them down his hips while Bunny focused on tangling his tongue with hers.

            Sophie broke the kiss, panting for air. Her hooded eyes were immediately drawn to the hard column of Aster’s manhood hanging free between his legs. She slid her hand down Bunny’s chest and abs and loosely gripped his impressive length.

            “It’s thicker,” Sophie commented in a hushed voice.

            “Just the knob,” Aster said, rocking his hips to slide his cock across her fingers. “The rest of my todger is the same size.”

            “You’ve compared them?” Sophie asked with an amused turn of her lips.

            “Care to put it to the test?” Bunny asked, pumping his hips more forcefully when Sophie tightened her grip.

            “Well, I suppose if it’s in the interest of science,” Sophie teased, squeezing Aster’s prick around the base. She let go and pulled her top over her head then reached around to unclasp her bra. Bunny assisted her with her pants and soon their naked bodies were rubbing flush against one another.

            Sophie was sopping wet, so there was little need of preparation.

            “Like my human form, do ya?” Bunny commented, gliding the length of his dick across Sophie’s outer labia and swollen clit. Sophie moaned softly.

            “It’s erotic to see you without any fur,” Sophie murmured. “Don’t get me wrong, I love your fur.” She ran her fingers through the spiky hair that flared out above his ear.

            “But this,” she placed her palm flat against his strapping pectorals, “is incredibly sexy as well.”

            “Glad to hear it,” Aster said. He drew back to line up with Sophie’s flower and pushed inside her dripping pleasure cove.

            “Ahhh,” Sophie gasped, gripping Bunny’s biceps where the tattoos stood out in stark contrast to his bronzed skin. Aster slowed and leaned down to graze his lips along the shell of her ear.

            “All right, love?” he murmured against her skin.

            “Yes,” Sophie keened breathlessly. “More.” Aster eased the rest of the way inside.

            “What do you want, darling?” Bunny asked.

            “Deep and hard,” Sophie said, her voice throaty and wanton. Aster complied with a punishing rhythm, pulling out to the tip and plunging back in to the hilt. Sophie mewled and whimpered as she clung to Aster’s strong, burly arms. Her aching quim grew tighter and soon Bunny was emptying his release inside her pulsing snatch.

            Aster pulled out and lay down beside Sophie in the grass. Sophie rolled over and threw her arm across Bunny’s chest.

            “By the way, how did the arrangements go?” Sophie asked, nuzzling into his shoulder and tracing the ridges of his muscles with her fingertip.

            “Everything is all set,” Bunny told her. “North will oversee the ceremony. It will be held here in the Warren as soon as tomorrow if you’re ready.”

            “That sounds wonderful, Bunny,” Sophie said, propping herself up to kiss Aster.

            “I thought you might like to invite your mother,” Aster mentioned. “If you need more time to allow her to come to terms with the idea, you have it. There’s no rush.”

            “I’ll talk to her,” Sophie promised. She settled back down on the grass and curled herself around Bunny who wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother's Day, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

            Sophie went home the next morning and sat down with her mom on the couch.

            “So what did you think of Aster?” Sophie asked, pulling one of the couch pillows into her lap to lean on as she waited for her mom’s response.           

            “He seemed polite, well-mannered, very attractive,” Ms. Bennett raised a brow with a knowing smile pulling at one corner of her lips. “The chocolates didn’t hurt his case either.” Sophie laughed and sat back with a grin that lit up her eyes.

            “He’s amazing, Mom,” Sophie told her, her chest bubbling over with happiness. “He’s caring, gentle, considerate, and he has a wonderful sense of humor. He treats me like… like I’m the only woman in the world he sees. He’s a gentleman…” Sophie paused and half laughed. “Bunny,” she amended then drew her lower lip between her teeth and gave her mother a contemplative look.

            “He doesn’t always look the way he did yesterday,” Sophie said.

            “I don’t need to know about his appearance in the morning or otherwise, thank you,” her mother told her primly despite the telling rise at the corner of her mouth.

            “Mom,” Sophie objected, drawing the word out even though she couldn’t hold back a small smile.

            Sophie shook her head with pseudo, scandalized disapproval. Sophie laughed and tilted her head to one side, giving her mother as smile that conveyed love and warm affection for the woman who completely accepted her for who she was.

            “He is the Easter Bunny after all,” Sophie said with a half shrug and sidelong look.

            “Are you going to tell me he turns into a fluffy bunny?” Ms. Bennett asked, giving her daughter a fairly skeptical lift of her brow.

            “A six-foot-one, master of tai chi, fluffy bunny,” Sophie corrected with an arched smile. Her mom looked at her blankly for a moment and Sophie shook her head. “You’ll have to see for yourself, Mom. You’ve never seen a bunny like Aster before, trust me.”

            “You are dating an actual rabbit?” Ms. Bennett asked her, sounding much more uncertain of the whole situation than she had before.

            “Here, I’ll show you,” Sophie said, getting up from the couch and holding her hand out to her mother.

            “Where are we going?” Ms. Bennett asked as she stood and followed her daughter outside. Sophie took hold of the carved figure of Bunny that Aster had given to her as a necklace. A hole opened up in the ground and Sophie grinned up at her mother.

            “The Warren,” Sophie told her simply, gesturing grandly to the hole. She gripped her mother’s hand tight. “Jump on the count of three.”

            “Sophie, how did you…” her mother asked, gaping in wide-eyed alarm at the hole that had suddenly appeared in their backyard.

            “One,” Sophie began counting.

            “Are you sure you know there this leads?” Ms. Bennett asked, pursing her lips and regarding Sophie with a serious expression.

            “Two,” Sophie persisted.

            “Three,” her mother declared, dragging Sophie along with her as she jumped down the tunnel. Sophie laughed as they slid through the tunnels and came out on the grassy, wind-blow hills of the Australian Outback.

            “Welcome to the Warren,” Sophie said, grinning at the utterly astonished look on her mother’s face. She stared around at the grassy plains and clear blue skies then turned to look at the towering stone carved into the hillside from which they had emerged.

            “Where are we exactly?” Ms. Bennett asked, going over to run her hand across the weathered stone.

            “Somewhere in the Outback,” Sophie said with a faint smile, going over to stand beside her mother.

            “Australia?!” Ms. Bennett exclaimed, spinning to stare at her with wide eyes. Sophie laughed quietly. “That hole took us straight through the Earth?”

            “I think they bypass the core,” Sophie said, laying her palm against the carved stone beside her mother’s hand. Ms. Bennett’s eyes flicked over Sophie’s shoulder and a crease appeared in her brow.

            “What… is that?” she asked, her words spoken carefully and drawn-out. Sophie glanced over her shoulder.

            “A sentinel,” Sophie said, smiling at the stone egg statue lumbering toward them. “They guard the Warren.”

            “Against people who aren’t supposed to be here, I assume,” Ms. Bennett remarked, eyeing the large, stone creature.

            “They know me,” Sophie assured her as the sentinel came to a halt several feet away from where they stood. “I’ll go find Bunny,” Sophie said, touching her mother’s shoulder as she passed. “Feel free to look around. We’ll be able to find you, and don’t be alarmed if the sentinel tags along. They’re gentle giants.”

            Sophie went to the den by way of the River of Color and found Bunny part way between the two.

            “Hello beautiful,” Bunny greeted her in a warm, quiet voice while nuzzling against her neck. Sophie laughed and wound her fingers through the fur of his biceps.

            “Hi Bunny,” Sophie said, turning to kiss Aster properly. “I want you to meet my mom like this,” she told him, running her hand down his arm. “I told her about you, and brought her to the Warren to introduce her to the real you.”

            “She’s here now?” Aster asked, scanning the grassy hills as his ears twitched back and forth to catch any sound of her.

            “She’s by the entrance of the tunnel,” Sophie said.

            “Then let’s not keep her waiting,” Aster said, taking her hand in his paw. They walked back together hand-in-hand and found Ms. Bennett taking in deep breaths of air near a lilac tree that was in full bloom.

            “Ms. Bennett,” Aster greeted her. She opened her eyes and her brow rose at the sight of the six-foot Pooka standing before her. “Emily,” Bunny corrected himself. “Hello again.”

            “Hello,” Ms. Bennett responded, seemingly at a loss for words. She took in his appearance a moment longer then gave Sophie a level stare before turning back to Aster.

            “My daughter says you treat her in a way befitting the manner she deserves. As long as she is happy and shown proper consideration, I could care less if you were Bigfoot or the Loch Ness Monster.”

            “While I am neither of those, I can assure you they are both well-mannered and would undoubtedly treat your daughter with equal respect,” Aster told her with a sly glimmer in his eye. Ms. Bennett regarded him with a steady look.

            “They’re real, too?” she asked in an even monotone.

            “Along with many other mythical creatures,” Bunny said with a solemn nod.

            “And I told Jamie those were just made-up stories,” Ms. Bennett said to herself, her brow furrowed in consternation. Sophie smiled and put her arm around her mother.

            “Don’t worry, Mom,” Sophie told her. “Jamie never stopped believing. That’s how he was able to save the Guardians and help stop Pitch.”

            “Jamie saved the Guardians?” Ms. Bennett queried with a pointed look at her daughter.

            “Why don’t you come join us for tea and chocolates, and we can tell you about it,” Aster offered, gesturing in the direction of his den.

            “Well, I’ll never be able to turn down chocolates if they’re anything like the ones you brought yesterday,” Ms. Bennett said with a matter-of-fact expression. Sophie grinned and squeezed her mother around the middle.

            The three of them started across the sunlight grasslands, passing by the River of Color and Aster’s garden on the way.

            “How ingenious,” Ms. Bennett commented, marveling at the multi-colored river. “I would have never have thought this was how you painted all those eggs.”

            “It’s a timesaver,” Aster agreed, sharing a smile with Sophie.

            “The plants pitch in and help as well,” Sophie told her mom, nodding to the hanging vines and bobbing flowers.

            They made their way back to Bunny’s den where Aster served tea and chocolates while Sophie regaled her mother with the story of how Jamie had helped saved the Guardians and she had travelled to the Warren at the tender age of two.

            “The Boogeyman,” Ms. Bennett said after Sophie had finished. “That’s who this Pitch Black character really is?”

            “He is responsible for the things that go bump in the night and gives children nightmares,” Sophie nodded, “and unfortunately he is very real.”

            “And Jamie stood up to him?” her mother pressed.

            “You raised two very brave and wonderful children, Emily,” Bunny told her. “We wouldn’t have been able to defeat Pitch without their help.”

            “Thank you, Mr. Bunnymund,” Ms. Bennett said. “I would have to agree with you.”

            “Please, call me Aster,” Bunny told her.

            “I didn’t have anything to do with stopping Pitch,” Sophie protested.

            “Perhaps not, but seeing you in Warren gave me a renewed sense of Hope and reminded the Guardians exactly whom we were fighting to protect,” Aster explained.

            Sophie shook her head, still not buying that she had anything to do with Pitch’s defeat.

            “The tea and chocolates were delicious, Aster,” Emily said, rising from her seat, “but I really need to be on my way.”

            “I’ll take you back,” Sophie offered, giving Bunny a shy smile. She still needed to talk to her mom about becoming Aster’s companion.

            “Come back anytime,” Aster said, getting the door for them.

            “So?” Sophie asked when they were out of earshot.

            “You were right. I’ve never seen a bunny quite like him,” Ms. Bennett said. Sophie laughed and wound her arm around her mother.

            “How does all this work exactly?” her mom asked. “The whole dating a Guardian thing, I mean.”

            “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that,” Sophie said, leading her mother to a set of half buried stones and gesturing for her to take a seat. Ms. Bennett sat on one of the flatter stones bare of moss while Sophie leaned against one of the larger rocks.

            “Remember how I said Guardians take companions?” Sophie asked.

            “Yes,” Ms. Bennett said.

            “Well, the Guardians are fey. So when Guardians take a mortal as a companion, the mortal’s lifespan extends to match that of the Guardian,” Sophie explained. “So the companion becomes an honorary fey.”

            “Your lifespan is linked to his then?” Ms. Bennett asked, her brow knitting slightly.

            “Not yet,” Sophie said. “The Guardians hold a ceremony, which makes the companionship official. Bunny has asked me to be his companion and I’ve accepted. Now the only thing left to do is have the ceremony, and I was hoping you would be there for it.”

            “Of course,” her mother said with a warm smile as she stood and reached out to her daughter. Sophie embraced her mother, tucking her head under her mother’s chin.

            “I’m happy for you, Sophie,” Ms. Bennett murmured into her daughter’s hair. “I believe you’ve found yourself an excellent companion in Aster.”

            “Thanks for understanding, Mom,” Sophie said, squeezing her mother close. Ms. Bennett pulled back to look into her daughter’s eyes.

            “You are a strong, beautiful woman, Sophie Bennett. And I know you are fully capable of judging a person’s integrity and moral character for yourself,” Ms. Bennett told her then smiled. “The fact that he’s a Guardian works in his favor, too.”

            “I can assure you, Aster has the highest moral character and integrity of most anyone you’ll ever meet,” Sophie promised her mom with a grin, stepping back to lean against the rock again.

            “There’s more to becoming a companion than just an extended lifespan though,” Sophie continued where she’d left off. “Fey can’t be seen by humans, except in rare cases such as yours.” Sophie paused to smile at her mother. “But that means no one else will be able to see me. To everyone else, it will be like I just disappeared.”

            “I see,” Ms. Bennett said, a small crease forming over her brow. “And does Jamie plan on becoming Jack’s official companion as well?”

            “I’m not sure,” Sophie said. “That’s something Jamie needs to decide for himself.” Sophie studied her mother’s face. “I don’t want to leave you all alone.”

            Ms. Bennett put on a smile and waved off her daughter’s concern.

            “I’ll still be able to see you, remember? Every mother must face an empty nest sooner or later. Your absence can be explained as you going away to college, or travelling, or any number of things, even the truth that you’re getting married.”

            Sophie nodded and started leading the way back to the tunnel.

            “I’ll try to visit often,” Sophie promised. “I’m only a hop, skip, and a jump away, after all.”

            “That’s all I ask,” Ms. Bennett said, running her hand through her daughter’s mop of blonde hair. Sophie took her mother back to the house then returned to the Warren.

            “How’d it go?” Aster asked, kissing her on the top of the head when she returned.

            “Just fine,” Sophie said. “My mom is amazing.”

            “Yes, she is,” Bunny agreed, wrapping Sophie in his arms. “Are you hungry?”

            “Not yet,” Sophie said, snuggling deeper into the warmth of Aster’s fur. “I know a good way to work up an appetite though.” Sophie peeked up at Bunny with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

            “I’m all ears,” Aster said, leaning down to leave a trail of kisses down her jawline.

            Sophie took his paw and led him into the bedroom, easing him to the floor in a reclined position.

            “Just lay back and let me handle this,” Sophie told him with a sultry smile, rubbing the base of his ears firmly then skimming up to pinch the tips between her fingers. Aster groaned as his eyes fell shut. Sophie massaged his ears until Bunny was completely boneless beneath her.

            Then she scooted down and began grazing her fingers through the fur of his chest, never going further than his belly before trailing back up again. She followed up with harder strokes using the heels of her hands and curled fingers, lightly digging into the muscle under Aster’s fur.

            “Mmm, Soph,” Bunny sighed, arching into her touch. Sophie grinned then moved her hands down Aster’s sides, bypassing his midsection and rubbing her fingers down the brawny muscle of his thighs. Groans began to pour out of Aster’s mouth as Sophie worked the knots out of Bunny’s leg muscles.

            She did the same to his calves before moving down to his feet. Sophie sat cross-legged and lifted one of Aster’s long feet into her lap. She pressed her thumbs into the sturdy underside and rubbed firmly.

            “Oh!” Aster moaned outright, his toes spreading apart with a heady groan. Sophie grinned and continued applying steady pressure with her thumbs while making long, outward strokes. She spent a few minutes gently massaging the leathery pads of Bunny’s toes then travelled back up to attended to the section she had skipped over.

            “Bunny,” Sophie mused, looking up at Aster through the fan of her lashes with a coy turn of her lips. She ran her hands through the warm fur between his legs. “I know what I want for an appetizer.” Sophie leaned down and pressed her face to the silky fur of Aster’s belly.

            Aster shuddered, his eyes fixed on Sophie as she explored his underside.

            “Is that so?” Bunny asked, bringing his paw up to cup Sophie’s cheek. Sophie smiled up at him when her fingers found the lips of the sheath that held Aster’s penis.

            “Mm-hmm,” Sophie hummed in agreement, pressing down around the slit until the tip of Bunny’s cock emerged. She lowered her head and licked the exposed head with careful diligence. Soon the rest of Aster’s prick extended from its confines, much to Sophie’s delight.

            Sophie caught Bunny’s eye and licked her lips suggestively before descending on his rigid cock, circling her lips around the pink shaft.

            “Oh Moon, Soph,” Aster muttered, his head falling back against the wall of the den. Sophie bobbed up and down, sucking and pressing her tongue against the tender skin. She tried different angles, testing how far she could go before pulling off to nurse the tip. Aster’s legs shook where she was ensconced between them.

            Sophie rubbed her thumb along the shaft while squeezing the base with her other hand. She pulled off to lap at the length of the underside of Bunny’s dick with broad swathes of her tongue.

            “This feels incredible, Sophie,” Aster murmured encouragingly, his eyes soft while the corners of his eyelids were taut with the building pleasure. Sophie flicked her tongue against the tip of his prick in small, quick passes.

            “Yeah, perfect,” Bunny mumbled, running his paw through her hair that was splayed across his belly.

            Sophie went back to bobbing up and down, picking up the pace and taking Aster’s cock deeper into her mouth.

            “Your lips are so soft and full,” Bunny groaned, his hips canting ever so slightly upward to meet her. “They form a perfect seal around my todger.”

            Sophie closed her eyes to better concentrate on her task and rhythmically squeezed the base of Bunny’s shaft.

            “Soph,” Aster murmured, his pelvis twitching as he reigned in his instinctive need to thrust. Sophie redoubled her efforts, adding a slight corkscrew motion and bobbing a little further. Bunny laid a shaking paw on the back of her head, careful to simply rest it there rather than control her movements.

            It wasn’t long after that Aster came with a guttural shout. Sophie sealed her lips around the shaft midway down and worked her throat, swallowing until Bunny was finished. Then she licked his cock clean and sat back with a grin.

            Aster basked in the afterglow for a moment then sat up and gave Sophie a lascivious smile.

            “Ready for the main course?” Aster asked her. Sophie’s eyes widened and her gaze dropped to where Bunny’s cock was still standing proud and tall. One corner of Aster’s lip lifted with a cocky grin.

            “Apparently it’s true what they say about a rabbit’s stamina,” Sophie commented.

            “Just you wait,” Aster told her, pulling her in close and kissing her deeply. Bunny’s paws roamed over her back and down her sides as Sophie wriggled out of her top and pants.

            “Gonna wear your tail, love?” Bunny whispered in her ear before licking the cusp.

            “Always,” Sophie said. She squirmed her way out of Aster’s lap and sashayed over to retrieve the lube and her tail from her duffel bag. Sophie held up the tail for Bunny’s appraisal with a wicked smile.

            “Come here,” Aster told her, his voice low and rough. Sophie took her time returning to Bunny’s side then straddled him and rocked her hips. The lips of her sex glided against Aster’s hot shaft and she moaned softly.

            “Allow me,” Bunny said with a tone of command. Sophie handed him the tail and lube then leaned forward, still rolling her pelvis to grind her pussy against Aster’s hard length.

            Aster reached around behind her and ran the pad of his finger over Sophie’s rosebud a few times before adding lube and circling her hole with the tip of the plug.

            “Mm, Bunny, put it in,” Sophie mumbled, her hips hitching as she dragged her clit over the head of Aster’s prick.

            “Turn around,” Aster told her, slowly dragging the plug back and forth across Sophie’s puckered entrance. “On your hands and knees.”

            Sophie stuck her lower lip out, looking up at Bunny with a doleful expression.

            “But Bunny,” Sophie protested, unwilling to stop rubbing herself on his cock. Aster gave Sophie a heated, unyielding look that sent a shiver down her spine. Her lower lip jutted out as she pouted. Sophie hitched her hips once more to drag her swollen clit along Bunny’s cock before sitting back. She turned around slowly and lifted her hips while bowing her head in compliance.

            “Gorgeous,” Aster said in a gruff hum of approval. Sophie felt the pads of his paws skim across her flank to the crest of her rump before delving between the plump cheeks and spreading them apart to reveal her hidden entrance. He teased her fluttering hole with the tip of the plug, pushing it only partway in before pulling it back out.

            “Bunny,” Sophie urged softly, arching her back and wetting her lips. She took a deep breath rather than say anything further. Bunny was running the show now and he would decide when enough was enough.

            “Is my sweet flower getting impatient?” Aster asked, tempting her to rise to the bait. Sophie moaned quietly and canted her hips. Bunny’s answering chuckle set a slow burning fire deep within her core.

            “Always in such a hurry,” Bunny remarked as he continued to push and pull at the toy in her ass. “You like it hard and fast, but I wonder how you would respond to slow and deep?”

            Sophie trembled at Bunny’s musings. Her empty quim ached to be filled and she was already well on her way toward completion. If Aster drew this out, she didn’t know how long she’d be able to last without begging Bunny to let her cum.

            “Well, love?” Aster prompted. Sophie had unknowingly lifted her head while Bunny had been teasing her so that her muscles were pulled taut with anticipation. Sophie dropped her head low once more, bearing her neck to the Pooka.

            “Please, Bunny,” Sophie offered, blindly accepting whatever Aster had in store for her. Bunny leaned down, his fur brushing along her exposed back while the thick fur on his cheek tickled the back of her neck.

            “Such a good girl,” Aster praised. Sophie shuddered and bit back a moan to hear what Bunny said next. “I’m gonna to take you nice and slow and I’m not going to stop until I’m satisfied you’ve had enough.”

            Sophie’s breath came out in a rush that ended in a soft whine. Having to wait for release would be sweet torture, but she loved the way Aster asserted his control over her.

            The towering Pooka who made for such a formidable and intimidating adversary to those who opposed him also served to drive the young, mortal girl wild with desire. His commanding poise was the perfect fodder for the lustful fantasies that Sophie costarred in with the masterful Pooka. Now her dreams were coming true and it was even more arousing than she had imagined it.

            “Yes, please…” Sophie whimpered. The anticipation alone was almost more than she could stand. She arched her back to feel Bunny’s soft coat grazing along her skin.

            “Flower of my heart,” Bunny murmured into her ear. “It steals my breath away to see you this submissive. Knowing my fierce, vibrant temptress is willing to yield so complete to me…” Bunny’s form quivered above her. “Do you know what that does to me?”

            Sophie panted to catch her breath then drew her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from making any further noise. She wanted to hear every word that came out of Aster’s mouth. The slow fire deep within her was burning its way through her entire body and Bunny’s declarations were feeding the flame.

            “It makes it feel as if I could do whatever I wanted to you. Lose all control and ravage you. Truly fuck you in a manner befitting of a mate,” Aster told her. Sophie couldn’t help the low moan that slipped past her lips at this. Bunny nuzzled his face against her chin, rasping his tongue over her jawline.

            “Not yet,” Aster muttered, seemingly as much to himself as to the mortal girl beneath him. His hips twitched against the curve of her ass and his arms trembled on either side of her where he was keeping himself aloft.

            “Soon,” Bunny mumbled, “but not yet.” Sophie lowered her head and concentrated on the accelerated beat of her pulse drumming through her veins. Her head was swimming and she wanted nothing more than for Bunny to plunder her in the way he had described.

            “My beloved,” Bunny said, his lips brushing the cusp of her ear as he spoke. “Gentle as a rain shower with the underlying intensity of a thunderstorm.” Bunny kissed the soft skin behind her ear and laved her hairline with chaste, swipes his tongue.

            “My April showers,” Aster declared, moving down to trace the bumps of her spine with his tongue and nip at her shoulder blades.

            Sophie sighed contently at the sensual touches and her posture dipped as Aster ran his tongue down the small of her back. He dragged his teeth over the swell of her ass and brought the tip of the bunny tail plug back to her neglected rosebud.

            “My pretty, little doe,” Bunny complimented as the plug slid home inside her. Sophie held her position to display the fluffy tail. She was dying for Bunny to enter her, but she knew better than to try to rush him. Besides, it was well worth the wait to hear the constant stream of filthy things Aster had to say. Aster traced the circle of faux fur and sent a wave of shivers through the mortal girl’s spine.

            “With such a pretty tail,” Bunny continued, pulling at the white tuft. Sophie moaned as plug jostled inside her. “So well groomed and pristine.”

            She heard Bunny shift to lean down and felt the light tugging at the plug as he groomed her tail with his tongue. The image in her mind of how it must look was enough to send a wave of heat straight to her now throbbing pussy.

            “Bunny,” Sophie implored, her trailing voice laced with need.

            “In a minute, love,” Aster assured her, returning to his task with unwavering resolve. Bunny fluffed her tail and straightened it to his liking then sat back to admire his work.

            “You look beautiful like this, love,” Aster told her. Sophie’s chest heaved and she could feel her body trembling uncontrollably under the assault of acute stimulus Bunny was administering on her.

            “Ravishing,” Bunny approved, “and ready for the taking.” Aster grazed his paw down her quivering thigh.

            “I suppose I’ve made you wait long enough.” Sophie couldn’t bring herself to take a breath as Bunny straddled her hips and the tapered head of his cock came to rest on the outer lips of her labia.

            “Remember, slow and deep,” Aster told her. “I want to see you come undone.” Sophie let out an explosive breath that sounded more like a sob. The arousal was coiled so tightly within her womanhood it was nearly painful, and Bunny had yet to enter her.

            “All right, love? Do you need me to stop?” Aster asked. They’d gone over safe words and other elements that went into being in a relationship after their first sexual encounter.

            Sophie gathered her wits about her and focused on taking deep, even breaths. She wanted this. God, she wanted it! But she’d imagined what it would be like for so long that the reality was nearly more than she could bear.

            “’m all right,” Sophie said, making sure she was loud enough to be heard clearly despite the rush of endorphins impeding her ability to speak coherently. “Keep… going.”

            “Good girl,” Bunny praised, running his paw down her back. Sophie knew his approval wasn’t because she had said to continue but for making a conscious decision on the matter.

            “The petals of your blossom are so warm and inviting,” Aster said, tilting his hips so that the very tip of his penis slid past the lips of her sex. Sophie moaned and attempted to rock back and sheath Bunny’s length fully inside her but Aster held her hips fast.

            “The depths of your core drawing my todger in like a siren’s song,” Bunny remarked, pressing forward with deliberate care. “I can feel the walls of your cunt enveloping my prick.”

            Sophie’s breath escaped her in a sharp, panting rush then she went back to biting her lip and holding her breath. She needed to hear Aster, every word, every sound he made.

            “Your heat,” Bunny muttered as he eased deeper into her quim. “I could bask in the warmth of your blazing sun all day.”

            Little by little Aster sheathed himself within Sophie’s pulsing snatch until his furry hips met her bare skin. He paused for a moment with a firm grip on her waist, savoring the feeling of his length completely encompassed by Sophie’s being.

            “You’re perfect,” Bunny said, his voice hushed and full of adoration. “Precious flower of my heart.” Aster pulled out slowly and sunk back in one long, smooth motion.

            “Light of my life,” Bunny said, repeating the stroke. “My eternal sunshine.”

            Each time Bunny pulled out and pushed back in to the hilt, the pressure on the plug reminded her of the fluffy tail resting against the tender flesh of her hind-quarters.

            The power behind every tightly controlled thrust attested to the storm that lay just below the surface of Aster’s calm exterior. The intensity bled through and sent tremors down the mortal girl’s spine.

           “Bunny,” Sophie said, her voice barely above a whisper. It felt as if the heat between her legs was boiling over and the fire within was scorching her from the inside.

            “Just a little more, love,” Aster murmured to her, dragging his tongue across the curve of her ear. His weight shifted above her as he brought one paw to her breast, kneading the mound gently before rubbing the pad of his thumb over the raised nipple. A spark shot through her when Bunny began to pinch the pebbled bud.

            “Can you imagine how tender these will be when they are full and heavy with milk?” Bunny asked in a husky tone. Sophie groaned and her core tightened causing Aster’s measured thrusts to falter briefly. He rested his furry brow against her back.

            “I won’t be able to resist tasting your sweet essence,” Aster said. His breath was stifling on her overheated skin. Sophie whimpered softly and her body trembled.

            “It makes me want to suckle at your teats until I’ve milked them entirely.” Sophie clamped down hard on Aster’s length moving inside her and moaned in desperation when the overwhelming rush of completion did not come.

            “Bunny. So close!” Sophie mumbled urgently. His words alone were almost enough to put her over the edge. “I need to…”

            “I know,” Aster said, cutting her off with kind assurance. It was a gentle reminder that he was in charge. Sophie took a shaky breath, shuddering when Bunny roughly tweaked her nipple. He then soothed the abused bud with gentle, circular strokes using the pad of his thumb.

            “The flavor of your warm milk flowing over my tongue,” Aster mused. “Hearing you whimper as I nurse your swollen teat.” Bunny nipped at her shoulder. Sophie’s inner walls fluttered and she moaned quietly, subdued yet still aching for release.

            “My doe,” Aster’s paw slipped down, pausing over the soft rise to her stomach. Sophie waited and was almost disappointed when Bunny continued on without comment. Although she did not lament the omission too greatly since the alternative resulted in Aster massaging her much-neglected clit. He worked up a rhythm, pressing hard on every upstroke then sweeping his thumb back down the hypersensitive bulb.

            “Bunny!” Sophie cried out, unprepared for the sheer intensity of the orgasm he set off deep within her. Sophie’s hips jerked furiously as pleasure rippled throughout her body, centering white-hot on the pulsing jewel Aster was milking for all it was worth.

            “That’s it, darlin’,” Aster encouraged, his teeth scraping faintly down her shoulder. “I want it all.” As pleasure wracked her body, Bunny began to thrust harder, his hips bucking against her ass.

            “My exquisite flower,” Aster groaned, his forceful strokes punctuating the endearment. “My heart. My sunlight.” Bunny leaned forward to nibbled at the shell of her ear. “My intended.” Aster then drove another orgasm from Sophie’s flushed quim.

            Her sharp cry was cut off by the waves of pleasure crashing across every nerve in her body. His clever fingers, powerful thrusts, and affectionate words left her quivering in his arms and fighting against her racing heart for breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait!!!

“Sophie?” Aster murmured, licking gently at her jaw.

“Mmm,” Sophie responded, content to snuggle closer to her furry boyfriend but mildly curious as to what he wanted.

“Are you with me, love?” Bunny asked, nudging at her temple with the velvety fur atop his nose. Sophie blinked as she roused from her hazy state of warmth and comfort. Then she tried to move and the world flooded back into focus.

“Ohhh,” Sophie moaned gently. The area between her legs hummed with sated pleasure that left her floating. Her cunt felt rich, warm and damp. Bunny chuckled softly and nuzzled at her ear. It seemed only a few seconds had passed because Aster’s cock was still buried deep within her.

“Do you need…?” Sophie mumbled, her words stilted as she reeled from the aftereffects of her release.

“No, that last bit sent me over the brink,” Bunny told her, cradling her against his furry torso. “I’m just savoring the heat of your peach.” He’d maneuvered so that she was resting in his lap while he sat crouched on the floor.

“Mmm, good,” Sophie nodded, allowing her head to lull back and rest against Bunny’s chest.

“What’s involved in a companion ceremony?” Sophie asked after a moment, trying to picture such an event in her mind.

“Ours will be held in the Warren with your family and the Guardians gathered around us. North will say a few words then I’ll mark you,” Aster said, his voice low and reverent.

“How?” Sophie asked. It was something she had been wondering for a while.

“Every Guardian does it differently,” Aster explained. “First I will mark you with my scent by chinning you. Then I’ll nip you, not hard enough to break the skin but it might bruise a bit.

“Once I’ve mark you, we will declare our intention to be companions and ask for Manny’s blessing,” Aster told her.

“What if he doesn’t give it?” Sophie asked, her brow crumpling with a bout of uncertainty.

“He will,” Bunny assured her, leaning down to kiss her cheek.

“How should I dress?” Sophie asked, twirling a tuft of fur on Bunny’s arm between her fingers. “I don’t have anything that fancy to wear.”

“Anything you want,” Aster said, nuzzling at her cheek. “We can find ya something fancy to wear for the Winter Solstice.”

“The Winter Solstice?” Sophie prompted.

“North hosts celebrations of the winter and summer solstice for all the fey. It’s normally just a social gathering. Although when a Guardian takes a companion, the following solstice is held in honor of their union.”

“If the next solstice is winter, should we wait to have our ceremony in the spring so it will be celebrated at the summer solstice?” Sophie asked.

“We can have it whenever you would like,” Aster told her. “If you want to wait until spring, we’ll have the ceremony in the spring. Whether we have the ceremony now or later, I would still like for you to be there as my intended.” Sophie’s cheeks flushed.

“Well, spring would be nice and all,” Sophie mused, combing her fingers through the fur of Aster’s arm. “But I don’t know if I want to wait that long.” Bunny chuckled.

“There’s no rush,” he reminded her, rasping his tongue along the cusp of her ear.

“Maybe not, but I’m impatient,” Sophie declared, tipping her head back so Bunny could see her lower lip jut out. Bunny grinned and leaned down to kiss her pouting lips.

“Anything you want, love,” Aster told her, pressing another chaste kiss to her lips before sitting back.

“What if Jack and Jamie decided to have their ceremony before the winter solstice?” Sophie asked, worrying Bunny’s fur between her fingertips.

“Then the Winter Solstice will be a joint celebration,” Aster informed her without any show of concern.

“When is the winter solstice?” Sophie asked.

“In two weeks,” Bunny said. Sophie considered the timeline.

“We’ll need to check with the Guardians,” Sophie said. “And check to see if my Mom is available. Is the day after tomorrow too short notice?” Sophie asked, peering timidly up at Aster.

“That would be just fine,” Bunny nodded, nuzzling his face gently to hers while wrapping her snugly in his arms.

After getting cleaned up, Aster cooked dinner and they had a quiet evening together. Sophie could barely make herself go to bed that night and her dreams were filled with thoughts of the upcoming ceremony.

Bunny rose early the next morning to inform the Guardians when the ceremony would be held. This gave Sophie the day to prepare for the ceremony. She started with a leisurely walk through the Warren, pausing to listen to a babbling stream and watch the birds and small animals go about their daily lives. Then she moved on to the heated pools Aster and designed for bathing. Sophie spent most of the morning floating in the warm water, enjoying the sunshine and the light breeze on her face.

After a relaxing soak, Sophie sat beside the steaming pool and pulled out small jars of facial cleansers Bunny had put together for her. First she gently applied a sea salt scrub mixed with coconut and lavender essential oil and pure cane sugar crystals, which left her skin feeling fresh and soft.

Next Sophie spread on a facial cream rich with vitamins and antioxidants and infused with rose water, almond oil, extract of aloa vera, and beeswax. Finally she coated her silky, blonde hair in a lemon and chamomile hair rinse. After letting the nutrients revitalize her hair and scalp, Sophie went to the stream nearby to rinse her hair in its cool waters.

“Nothing like having a personal spa in my own backyard,” Sophie remarked, looking over the rolling hills of the Warren. She smiled softly and combed her fingers through her wet tresses then lay back on the smooth rock she had been sitting on to dry her hair in the sun.

Bunny returned mid afternoon and found her still sunbathing by the pool.

“Everything’s been arranged,” Aster told her as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the cheek.

“Mm, Bunny,” Sophie murmured, circling her arms around his neck. “I can’t wait to be yours completely.” She lifted herself and kissed Bunny tenderly.

“I want that too, love,” Aster said, pulling her into his lap. “You at my side.” He dragged his tongue over the junction of her neck and shoulder. “My mark on you.”

Sophie shivered and moaned softly when Bunny nuzzled the tender skin along her hairline.

“Tomorrow,” Aster promised her, nipping at the cusp of her ear. “Today, my sweet intended, I have something I want you to see.” He led her past his den to a series of taller hills beyond it.

There was a door and windows in the hillside with a stone path leading to the backdoor of Bunny’s den.

“I didn’t need all the extra rooms after Calla passed, so I converted my workshop into a living space,” Aster explained. He opened the front door and ushered her in.

The front room was spacious and full of color befitting of the Easter Bunny, but there was a softer touch that spoke of a more feminine influence. The furniture was made of rich mahogany with plush cushions and exquisite paintings adorned the walls.  

Sophie went deeper into the den and found an enormous kitchen and dining area with a table to seat over a dozen.

“Calla and I had planned to start a family,” Aster said, running his paw over the back of one of the chairs. Sophie placed her hand over Bunny’s paw and squeezed it gently. Bunny leaned down and kissed Sophie chastely.

“This is yours to do with as you wish,” Aster told her, nuzzling against her.

“From what I’ve seen, it’s beautiful just the way it is,” Sophie told him, turning to kiss him on his furry cheek. “Thank you.”

“I thought you might appreciate the extra space,” Aster said, moving into the kitchen. “I tidied up a bit last night to get it ready for you. Take a look around while I fix us something for lunch.”

Sophie explored the other rooms and eventually found her way to the master bedroom. She could tell the intricate branches and detailed trees that laced together to form the headboard was North’s handiwork. And the soft, quilted coverlet was most likely Nora’s doing.

She wandered back out into the living room and opened the armoire that was standing against the wall. Inside she found painted canvases under a sheet.

“Sophie,” Bunny said from the doorway. “Lunch is ready.” He seemed somber but Sophie was distracted by unusual paintings.

“Are these yours?” Sophie asked him, leafing through the artwork. She didn’t know much about painting, but the brushstrokes seemed different somehow. The last painting was framed and Sophie realized why the paintings were hidden away. She turned to look at Bunny with a tender gaze.

“These were Calla’s,” she realized, pulling out the framed painting for a better look. “Is this her?” Bunny nodded as he crouched down beside Sophie.

“You were right, she’s beautiful,” Sophie said. The Pooka in the painting had fluffy, white fur with broad, rounded ears that stood whimsically askance atop her head and the fond curl of her lips accented the mischievous sparkle in her golden eyes.

“I put them away so there would be no question that this is your home now,” Bunny explained.

“Oh Aster,” Sophie said, laying her hand over the markings on his shoulder. She looked back at the female Pooka in the painting.

“Calla was your companion, she was important to you, I know that. I don’t feel threatened by your love for her. If anything, I love you more for how dearly you loved her,” Sophie told him with affection shining in her eyes. Bunny looked at her for a moment then leaned in to place a kiss on the top of her head.

“You’re a treasure, darlin’,” he told her, pressing his cheek to hers as he drew her into his arms. Sophie kissed Bunny, drawing it out before giving him a sweet smile.

“Did you say lunch was ready?” Sophie asked him. She placed a kiss on his nose then stood and made her way to the dining room.

Sophie spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the new living space. She didn’t have many belongings at her mother’s house save for clothes and a few personal belongings. There was a bookshelf in the study that she could stock with her books.

As evening fell over the Warren, Sophie made her way home. She sat with her mom on the couch and talked with her until they heard the front door open. Jamie and Jack appeared moments later.

“Sophie,” Jamie said in greeting.

“Hey Jamie. Hi Jack,” Sophie nodded, waving them over. “I was waiting for you two to get back.”

“What’s up?” Jack asked, flopping down onto the loveseat caddie-corner to the sofa.

“Aster and I have been discussing when we want our companion ceremony to be held. As Jack knows, there’s a Winter Solstice party held every year as well as a summer one. Bunny said he would like for me to be there whether I was simply his intended or his companion.” Sophie explained. “We talked about having it in the spring, but decided we didn’t want to wait.

“So it will be held tomorrow. We’ve already cleared it with the other Guardians, and Mom said she’s free as well,” Sophie told them, smiling cheerfully. “Will you both do us of the honor of attending our companion ceremony?”

Jack grinned and launched himself at Sophie, encompassing her in a giant hug.

“Of course we’ll be there,” Jack declared. “We wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Jamie blinked and followed suit, hugging Sophie close.

“Congratulations, Soph,” Jamie told her, squeezing her tight.

“Thanks, Jamie,” Sophie said, turning to kiss her brother’s cheek. “The ceremony will be held at sunrise in the Warren,” Sophie said. “Aster will be opening a portal for Mom if you wanted to use it as well.”

“Uh, what should I wear?” Jamie asked, glancing down at his snow-soaked jeans and sweaty tee.

“Nothing special,” Sophie assured him. “I’ll be wearing a dress from my closet. Aster says companion ceremonies are normally held in private with only close friends and family present. It’s the solstice party that we will need to be dressed up.”

“When is the Winter Solstice party?” Jamie asked.

“Two weeks from now,” Sophie said. “Don’t worry, Nora offered to make our outfits for the party. She’s a talented seamstress. She even made North’s outfit.”

“I think clothes will be the least of my worries,” Jamie mumbled. Sophie gave him a compassionate look and stood, patting him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” she repeated kindly before turning to their mom. “I’m going to head back. It’s going to be an early morning tomorrow after all.” Ms. Bennett rose from her seat and hugged Sophie.

“I can’t wait,” Ms. Bennett told her, kissing her daughter’s forehead. “You’re going to look so beautiful on your wedding day.” Sophie laughed and her eyes shone brightly with excitement.

“Come on,” Jack whispered to Jamie, waving to Sophie as they made their way toward the stairs.

Sophie returned to the Warren and found Bunny reading in his workshop.

“Ready for tomorrow, love?” Aster asked her, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

“Yes,” Sophie said, a tender smile gracing her lips. “More than ready.” Aster returned her smile in kind and kissed her again, drawing her into his lap to straddle his hips. The kiss was deep and fueled by an intense yearning that stoked the fire burning low in Sophie’s quim. Sophie hips rolled against Aster’s pelvis as she felt liquid heat building within the depths of her nether regon.

“Bunny,” Sophie murmured, aching for more than the touch of his lips.

“What is it, flower of my heart?” Aster asked. The timber of his voice was gruff, but the sharp look in his eye revealed the fallacy of his naivety.

“You know what,” Sophie mumbled against his fur, riled by his banter.

“Hmm,” Aster mused. “Perhaps we should wait until our wedding night. That would be more conventional, afterall.”

“There’s nothing conventional about us,” Sophie told him in a tone heated by impatience. She rose to her knees and took the cusp of his ear between her teeth. Aster groaned as she latched onto the sensitive skin at the base of his ear.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, love,” Bunny told her, skimming the pads of his fingers under her shirt and up her back.

Sophie dragged her teeth up the tender membrane of Bunny’s ear and suckled at the tip with lusty zeal.

“Mmm, Soph,” Aster moaned, running his paws down to cup her bum.

“I don’t want to wait,” Sophie muttered against Aster’s ear. She ground her pelvis down onto Bunny’s lap and tilted her hips forward to rub against his furry torso. Aster’s fingers flexed against her plump posterior.

“Neither do I, love,” Aster told her in a lusty voice that sent shivers down Sophie’s spine. Sophie braced her palms atop Bunny’s shoulders and began to rock her hips steadily over Aster’s lap, deliberately pressing against the area she knew his sheathed cock to be. After a few torturous moments Aster groaned.

“Fuck… Soph,” Bunny husked out. A smirk curled one corner of Sophie’s lips when she glanced down to see the tip of Aster’s dick poking out of his fur. She slowed her movements and leaned in, grinding gently against the exposed pink flesh.

“Ah,” Aster moaned sharply, his prick extending fully. Sophie was still dressed and the worn denim of her jeans was rougher than smooth, softness of her skin.

“Too much?” Sophie asked, her voice reduced to a hushed whisper.

“No, feels….” Bunny groaned when Sophie thrust her hips more forcefully against Aster’s torso.

“Moon, Soph, that feels good!” Aster told her, catching her waist and pulling her flush to his loins. Sophie let out a breathy laugh and kept rolling her pelvis. Aster’s eyes scrunched his eyes shut and the tip of his nose quivered while his ears twitched sporadically.

“You’re warm,” Sophie murmured, feeling the heat of his cock through the thin layers of fabric that separated their flesh. She curled her fingers through the fur of his chest and rubbed herself leisurely against him.

“I want you,” Sophie told Bunny, her eyes falling closed as she bit at her lip and moaned softly. Her pussy throbbed at the thought of having Bunny’s big, thick cock filling the tight cavern of her sex.

“Yes...” Aster agreed, his voice rough with need yet despite knowing she would need to get up to disrobe, he clung to her hips to keep her heat close. Sophie thrust against him, pushing purposely against his hold without trying to break free. She wasn’t in any hurry. Bunny arched against her her and sucked in a hard breath, his powerful legs trembled underneath her as he restrained himself from thrusting forward.

Sophie smiled lightly and reached up to massage the base of his ears.

“Sinking deep inside me,” Sophie continued where she had left off, “giving me the satisfaction of feeling completely full.” She rose and fell slowly overtop him. “Taking your cock over and over, my walls tightening with every thrust.”

“Sophie,” Aster murmured his grip tightening to lift her off him. Sophie followed his lead and climbed off his lap, reaching down to take off her shirt. She made a show of it, peeling her top off and letting it drop to the floor before going for her bra. She smiled roguishly at her intended mate as she undid the button her jeans.

Sophie was not immune to the mounting desperation of their combined arousal, so she pulled her undergarments down with her jeans and stepped out of them to re-situate herself in Bunny’s lap.

From there, she continued to tease her beloved, lifting up to rut against his flushed and swollen cock. She dragged the soft thatch of hair that curtained off the depths of her quim across the underside of his cockhead then rose to place the tapered tip against the lips of her sex.

Time came to a standstill as she balanced herself just above Aster’s weeping prick. Sophie smirked and rocked slightly, grazing her labia over the sensitive head. Bunny groaned aloud and his paws went to her hips, but he didn’t apply any pressure to guide her down onto his aching todger.

Taking mercy on them both, Sophie settled her weight gradually to seat herself fully atop Bunny’s thighs.

“Mmm,” Sophie hummed appreciatively, rotating her hips slowly to enjoy the fullness. “I’m stretched so tight around you,” Sophie observed in a wistful tone.

“Need you to move, love,” Aster told her, his legs flexing beneath her. Sophie nodded, lifting up and dropping down, plunging Aster’s dick deep into her cunt.

They moaned in unison and Sophie kept going, impaling herself on Bunny’s prick.

“You’re beautiful,” Aster uttered, seeming almost too far gone to form words. “So beaut…” he trailed off with a groan when Sophie moved a little faster over top of him. She tried to keep the pace she had set, but her calves were starting to burn.

“Bunny,” Sophie mumbled, falling heavily to his lap, unable to pick herself back up. Aster took her meaning, and wrapped his paws around her waist. He thrust up while pushing down on her hips and drove his todger as deep as he could manage within her radiant heat. Sophie let out a throaty moan, and her head fell forward, fingers closing around the furry mantle adorning Aster’s collarbone. Bunny kept moving, bringing her down hard and lifting her up to repeat the process.

“Aster…” Sophie breathed out, her voice shaky and thin. Bunny’s hips pistoned faster, burying his cock deep within her quaking vulva.

“Oh…” Sophie whimpered as her pleasure mounted, her brow drawing together as the muscles of her core clenched around Bunny’s shaft.

“Oh God! Aster!” Sophie cried out as her release poured over her, sending her over the edge. Bunny worked her pussy a few seconds longer before slamming her hips down onto his todger, driving his hips up to spill his load into her pulsing quim.

They stayed like that for several moments after, catching their breath.

“That was incredible, darling,” Bunny sighed, touching his forehead to hers.

“Mm,” Sophie agreed, barely able to produce any sound at all.

“Bedtime,” Aster murmured, he picked her up off his lap and took her to bed, tucking her in before crawling into bed beside her.

“Sweet dreams, my love,” Bunny murmured to her. Sophie was asleep within seconds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, Rise of the Guardians really is an awesome movie!! I was researching for this chapter (I could only find two times that it shows Ms. Bennett) and re-watched parts of the movie. Holy wow, that's good!

The next morning Sophie rose early to prepare for the ceremony. She went to the heated pools to bathe. Once she was finished and had returned to the den, Aster went to open a portal for Sophie’s mom, Jamie, and Jack. Sophie was trying to decide what to do with her hair when the three of them entered  the den.

“Morning, Mom,” Sophie said, going to give her mom a hug.

“You look beautiful,” Ms. Bennett told her daughter, her eyes tearing up. She wiped away the unshed moisture and took the brush from Sophie’s hand, directing her to sit on a chair in front of the mirror. Sophie smiled and did as she was told.

“Hi Jack, hi Jamie,” Sophie called over her shoulder while her mother fiddled with her long, blonde tresses.

“Good morning, Sophie!” Jack greeted her with a beaming grin.

“Hey, Soph,” Jamie said fondly. He had a somewhat muted smile on his face that was no less pleased than Jack’s smile.

“I’ve had a rose braid in mind to try,” Ms. Bennett told her, running her fingers through Sophie’s long, wavy hair.

“That sounds perfect,” Sophie told her, smiling at her mom through the mirror. “Bunny pick some flowers this morning. I thought I would put a few of them in my hair.”

“I can arrange that,” Ms. Bennett nodded, gathering sections along the top half of Sophie’s hair. She formed two braids on either side that circled around to the crown of Sophie’s head. Then she twisted the tails of the braids into the shape of a rose and pinned them into place. Once she was satisfied that every stray hair was in place, Ms. Bennett tucked vibrant purple and yellow johnny jump ups into the circle of braids.

“Oh wow,” Sophie marvelled when her mother was done. “That’s gorgeous.”

“Just like you, sweetheart,” Ms. Bennett told her, placing a kiss atop her daughter’s head. Sophie stood and gave her mom a long hug.

“Thanks, Mom,” Sophie murmured, overwhelmed with love for her wonderfully benevolent mother. She could feel tears threatening to form in her eyes and laughed softly, willing them away.

“You look beautiful too,” Sophie complimented, stepping back to admire her mom’s yellow sundress with simple, black, rounded-toed flats. She was wearing her new, maroon, square-framed glasses and had her mid length hair pulled up on one side and held with a small, green hummingbird clip.

“Oh, thank you,” Ms. Bennett said, glancing down at herself with a modest smile. “I’ve had this in the closet for years, but I’ve never had the occasion to wear it until now.”

“I’m glad you wore it today,” Sophie told her, giving her another quick hug. “I’m going to go get dressed, if you guys want to go meet the other guardians up on the hill before the ceremony starts.”

“I can’t wait to see you in your dress,” Sophie’s mom said, kissing her cheek.

“Knock ‘em dead, Soph,” Jack told her with a wink, his arm draped around Jamie’s waist.

Sophie laughed and waved them out before going to the bedroom where her dress hung on the back of the door. The dress was pale amethyst in color with a modest v-neck, flutter sleeves, and a layered handkerchief, chiffon skirt that fell in gentle waves to her knees. She slipped the dress on and opted to go barefoot for the ceremony.

On her way out the door, she picked up her small bouquet of lavender and lily of the valley. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue with pillowy, white clouds dotting the sky and the sun was shining warmly over the rolling hills of the Warren.

As Sophie climbed the hill where the ceremony would be held, a breeze caught the outer layer of her skirt and it fluttered gently. She saw North first and he gave her a wide, animating grin befitting the winter guardian of wonder.

“There she is!” North boomed, throwing his hands out in a welcoming fashion. Bunny turned around and the look on his face was one of awe. Sophie blushed and looked up at him through her lashes with a soft smile as she reached the top of the hill.

“You look gorgeous, love,” Aster whispered to her, reaching out to take her hand. “Take my breath away.”

“Thank you,” Sophie said, squeezing his paw lightly. Bunny looked handsome as always, his fur silky soft while the mantle of fur on his chest and shoulders was fluffed and pristine. His leather wrist braces looked freshly polished as did the strips of leather wrapped around his long feet. Bunny had forgone the leather sling he wore across his chest that held his egg bombs and boomerangs.

Looking around at the rest of the ceremony attendants, Sophie saw the familiar faces of Nora, Sandy, Tooth, Jack, Jamie, and her mom. There was one person there Sophie did not recognize. He was only a few feet taller than Sandy and was bald save for one strand of hair that curled whimsically atop the center of his head. The man wore a bowtie and a pale gold suit with a long coat that had an eyeglass* attached to a gold chain tucked into the front, breast pocket of his vest.

It only took Sophie a moment to realize the man’s identity.

“Sophie, this is Tsar Lunar,” Aster introduced her. “Although everyone knows him best as Manny.”

“It’s an honor to meet you,” Sophie said, feeling humbled to be in the legendary Man in the Moon’s presence.

“Sophie,” Manny greeted her with warm affection as though he had known her for years. “It is my absolute pleasure to meet you in person at last.” Sophie couldn’t help but blush and give the gentle guardian a sweet smile.

“Now that everyone is acquainted, let’s begin ceremony!” North declared, clapping his great hands together and rubbing them in anticipation.

Sophie turned to face Aster and smiled, joy bubbling up in her chest knowing they were about to become official companions.

“Dear friends,” North began in a booming voice filled with pride. “Guardian of Hope, E. Aster Bunnymund has chosen to make Sophie Bennett his lifelong companion. As a show of his everlasting love and affection, Aster will now mark his intended mate.”

Sophie felt a flutter of butterflies as she looked into Bunny’s eyes. He gave her a soft, reassuring smile as he leaned in, rubbing the underside of his chin against her cheek and down her neck then doing the same on the other side.

After that, he moved to her left side and nibbled at the junction between her neck and shoulder. Sophie tried to hide her small wince at the light nip. Bunny soothed away the pain by nuzzling and giving the area a quick lick. When Bunny straightened, he took Sophie’s hands in his and held her gaze.

“My eternal sunshine, you are the greatest joy in my life,” Bunny told her. “The Hope that I bring to children is stronger than ever since meeting you. My love.” Bunny kissed her cheek. “My intended.” He placed a kiss on her forehead. “My companion.” Aster finished by giving Sophie a passionate kiss that was far to brief for Sophie’s liking.

“Sophie, do you accept Aster’s declaration of intent?” North prompted her, a knowing smile twinkling in his eyes.

“With all my heart,” Sophie confirmed, unable to tear her eyes away from Bunny.

“Tsar Lunar, will you bestow your blessing on these intended companions?” North asked. Aster and Sophie both looked to Manny.

“Aster, it gives me great pleasure to see you as happy and complete as you are with Sophie in your life. It has been a long time since such joy has graced your face.” Manny paused and Sophie squeezed Bunny’s paw, knowing Manny was referring to Aster’s time with Calla.

“I wholeheartedly give my blessing on this union between two wonderful individuals seeking each other’s love and companionship,” Manny stated, smiling at them both in turn.

Sophie grinned and threw her arms around Bunny, kissing him soundly. Aster responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close, deepening the kiss. They drew back as their audience began to clap and cheer.

Sophie laughed and went to her mom for a hug. Then to Jamie.

“I’m happy for you, sis,” Jamie said, squeezing her tight. Jack nearly tackled her after she was done with Jamie.

“Congratulations, Ms. Bunnymund!” Jack cajoled, smirking from ear-to-ear.

“Oh, Jack!” Sophie exclaimed, laughing at the thought.

“Yes, much happiness to you,” North declared, wrapping his burly arms around first Bunny then Sophie.

“Thanks, mate,” Bunny said, patting North on the back once he had released them both.

“I am looking forward to designing your Winter Solstice dress,” Nora told Sophie, coming to stand at North’s side. “You and Jamie must come by sometime so I can take your measurements.”

“We will, thank you,” Sophie nodded.

Sandy was next in line and made a champagne glass out of sand, which he raised to toast their union.

“Thank you, Sandy,” Sophie told the silent guardian with a tender smile.

“Yeah, thanks, mate,” Bunny said with a nod of appreciation.

“It was a beautiful ceremony,” Tooth told them, flitting up beside Sandy.

“Thank you,” Sophie said, smiling softly at the guardian of memories.

“You’re all welcome to join us for some refreshments,” Aster said, gesturing to the valley beside their den. A table laid out with finger foods and chocolates that Sophie hadn’t noticed was set up in the grass.

“Jolly good!” North proclaimed, leading the way to the buffet table. They milled around and chatted for the rest of the morning. During that time, Manny came up to the newly mated couple and offered his congratulations as well.

“It seems fitting that the first mortal soul to visit the Warren turned out to be the one destined to win the Easter Bunny’s heart,” Manny speculated as he sipped from a glass of white wine.

“I was?” Sophie asked, looking to Bunny in surprise.

“You were,” Aster agreed. “And you restored my hope when all seemed lost.” Bunny leaned down to nuzzle his mark on her neck.

As the sun rose higher, the guardians said their goodbyes. Manny summoned a giant lunar moth that had been wandering the grasslands during the ceremony. He took his leave with a wave, flying off into the sky.

“Make sure to visit,” Ms. Bennett reminded her daughter, pulling her close.

“I will, Mom,” Sophie promised.

“Nora need to take our measurements,” Sophie told her brother. “I’ll come by so we can go the Pole sometime later this week.”

“Okay,” Jamie nodded, giving his sister a hug.

“You two enjoy your honeymoon,” Jack told her, smirking as he wrapped his arms around Jamie from behind, resting his chin on the mortal’s shoulder.

“Oh, Jack, stop,” Sophie chided him, a mischievous grin shining through her scolding words.

“Go on. Off with ya,” Aster said, shooing the young winter spirit away. He opened a portal for the Bennetts and Jack then turned back to Sophie once it was sealed.

“He does raise a good point, darling,” Bunny told her with a suggestive look.

“Aster Bunnymund, are you propositioning me?” Sophie teased, slinking forward to wrap her arms around his waist.

“Well, that’s not quite what I had in mind,” Aster admitted, nosing her neck, “but if you insist…” Sophie’s brow drew together and she stepped back to look at Bunny.

“What did you have in mind?” Sophie asked.

“Wherever your heart desires: Paris, Venice, Greece, the Caribbean, Bora Bora,” Aster offered. “One of my favorite places to visit this time of year is Lake Tekapo, New Zealand. There are stunning mountain ranges, crystal-clear lakes, and the flowers in bloom are incredible.”

“Let’s go there,” Sophie decided, her breath catching at Bunny’s description. Aster opened a portal to their getaway destination and they went through.

The sight of small, cobblestone church at the water’s edge with mountains visible on the other side of the lake greeted Sophie when they arrived. Off to the left of the church was field of lupine in shades ranging from purple to pink to white. There were a dozen or so other people at various points on the path winding down from the church, but they were completely oblivious to Aster and Sophie’s presence.

“Oh, Bunny,” Sophie said in a hushed tone. “It’s stunning.” They took the path to the fields of lupine. The tall spikes of flowering lupine reached Sophie’s waist and smelled almost of honey. Continue on through the flowers, they went to the shoreline where thousands of small stones led into the clear waters of the lake. Sophie stepped into the lake, enjoying the cool, crisp water that came up to her ankles.

They hiked around the edge of the lake to a forested area. The soft layer of pine needles felt good under Sophie’s bare feet and she was careful not to step on any pinecones. The pine beach was less busy than the church had been, giving them a better sense of privacy. Still, Aster led her deeper into the woods before they chose a soft patch of grass to settle down.

“Today has been wonderful,” Sophie mused, looking into the branches of the pine trees rising above them.

“I’m glad,” Bunny told her, tracing invisible patterns on her exposed shoulder. Sophie shifted onto her side to face Aster and scooted closer.

“I love you, Bunny,” she said, stroking the tufts of fur on his cheek.

“I love you too,” Aster said, bringing the back of her hand to his lips. “You are the flower of my heart.” He leaned forward and kissed her chastely. “My doe.” Sophie giggled softly and rubbed her cheek against his fur.

“My mate,” Bunny continued, drawing her closer and kissing her with mounting passion.

“Bunny,” Sophie gasped quietly when his hand roved down over her ass. Aster hummed in acknowledgement, moving to rasp his tongue over his mark on her neck. Sophie moaned and exposed the column of her throat to him. Bunny kissed, nibbled, and rubbed at the mark for several minutes before moving to remove Sophie’s dress. She slid out of the garment and Bunny rolled onto his back, taking her with him.

His paws skimmed up her sides and cupped her plump breasts, the pads of fingers grazing lightly over her nipples. Sophie’s head hung forward and she reached out to run her fingers through the thick fur over Aster’s shoulders. Bunny rocked his hips up, dragging the fur on his stomach across her dampening pussy.

“Oh,” Sophie moaned, her voice guttural and full of need. Aster kept rolling his pelvis against her and soon his prick emerged from its sheath. Bunny angled Sophie down so that his smooth cock rubbed against her engorged clit.

“Bunny,” Sophie mumbled, her brow crumpled in ecstasy as white hot spikes of acute pleasure shot through her aching cunt. Aster lifted her over his todger and slid inside.

“Oh god,” Sophie muttered, her fingers clenching in his fur as he bottomed out. “More, Aster. Fuck me,” Sophie pleaded, her legs trembled on either side of Bunny’s hips. Aster bucked up hard into her throbbing pussy, maintaining a fast pace as he held her fast to his rocketing hips.

“Yes,” Sophie exclaimed, throwing her head back. “Oh, Bunny, harder!” Aster rolled up into a seat position for better leverage and pounded into Sophie’s quim as she writhed in his lap.

“Bunny! Aster, oh,” Sophie moaned, squeezing her eyes shut. “Getting close… oh please, so…” Bunny ravished the depths of Sophie’s flower, his blunt claws digging into her fleshy hips.

“Let me hear you, love,” Aster said, grasping at her tit with one paw.

“Ah!” Sophie shouted out while clamping down around Bunny’s prick. Shortly after, Bunny grunted and his hips shuttered to a halt. Sophie slumped in Bunny’s arms, feeling the heavy rise and fall of Aster’s chest as they came down from their post-coital state of euphoria.

“That was something else, darlin’,” Bunny murmured to her, his Australian accent particularly thick.

“Mm,” Sophie hummed in agreement. Aster tapped his front on the ground, collected Sophie’s clothes, and hopped through the portal to take them back to their den. He laid Sophie in bed and curled up behind her, pressing his warm fur to her bare back.

“Good night, my doe,” Aster told her, chinning her one last time before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I don't know whether that is supposed to be an eyeglass or a pocket watch, but I kind of like the idea of Manny wearing an eyeglass. So that is what I went with. :)


End file.
